Sexy Nightclub
by Machan Valentine
Summary: Cette fic est un gros délire entre deux supers copines ! C'est une fic bien évidemment yaoi ! Pour résumé, c'est la rencontre de dexu fêtards et deux beaux videurs ! Fic terminée. Les 2 derniers chapîtres sont des lemons.
1. Début du massacre des GBoys !

**Auteuses** : Babel (isabelle_potier@yahoo.fr) et Machan (Machan721065499@aol.com) 

**Titre** : SEXY Nigthclub ou le concentré de ce que nos petits cerveaux en manque de sommeil peuvent pondre pendant la nuit !!!! 

**Genre **: AU, Yaoi, déliiiiiiiiiiiire !!!!!!!!! Deux zoulis lemons ! (enfin premier essai de lémon ! Et c'est pas dans cette partie !) OOC (déglaçage de glaçons et Quatre beaucoup moins coincé que d'hab ^__^ !) C'était sensé être un One-shot au début mais arrivé à la troisième copie double où l'histoire n'avait pas beaucoup avancé, on s'est dit que ça serait p'tet un peu plus long ! ^__^ 

**Couples** : Ca se demande même pas ça !! Evidement qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre que du 1+2+1 et du 3+4+3 avec nous ?!! 

Babel : 1X2 POWER ! 

Machan : 3X4 FOREVER ! 

Ensemble: Sont trop miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Machan: J'(vais faire un Quatre j'vous dit même pas ! Il écoute que ses hormones le pauvre ! Faut dire que Trowa est très réceptif aussi ! Tu peux dire, ça va partir en couilles ! 

Babel : Ca c'est vrai ! Heero n'est pas en reste non plus ! Pour le plus grand plaisir de Duo ^___^ ! 

Machan : Normal, vu qu'ils tournent tous aux hormones « sauvages », très « sauvages » et à la centaine de bouteilles d'alcool ! Ca va finir en pugilat ! 

Babel : C'est ça qu'est bien justement ! 

**Disclamer** : Pôv G-Boys ! Savent pas c'qui les attende ! Ca leur apprendra à poser le campement chez nous sans prendre un abonnement à vie ! 

G-Boys : Mais on était au courant nous ! 

Babel : Et pourtant, vous nous connaissez hein ? 

Machan : Vous savez ce que ça donne quand on se lâche ! Faut s'attendre à tout avec nous ! 

G-Boys : Mais on pensait pas que c'était à se point là ! 

Les deux shootées ensemble : ^___________^Et ben siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ^______________^ 

**SEXY Nightclub **

**1ère Partie** : Début du massacre des G-Boys ! GO GO TORTURE GO !!!!! 

G-Boys : NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!! 

Nous : SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!! Y'a pas l'choix d'toutes façons ! ^_______________________________________^ 

Duo avait ce jour là décidé de fêter leur 12ème année d'amitié avec son meilleur pote de toujours, j'ai nommé le pôv Quatre ! [1] Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de faire la tournée des bars et boites de nuit de Paris. [2] Ils en étaient déjà à leur 30ème boite de nuit [3] à environ 2H30 du mat, quand ils arrivèrent devant la The-Big-Boite-de-Nuit-qui-déchire-tout-sa-race : Hot ! 

Quatre, _limite agonie_ : Duo, j'en ai marre là ! 

Duo : Vas-y, y'a encore celle-là là-bas ! 

Quatre : Et c'est finit après, hein ? Dis-moi que c'est finit après ! 

Duo sortit une longue liste de toutes les boites qu'ils devaient faire. [4] 

Duo : Ben, doit nous en rester pas loin de la cinquantaine ! 

Quater, _faisant une apoplexie_ : NOOOOON ! 

Duo se pencha alors vers lui pour lui tapoter la joue. 

Duo : Allez Quatchan ! C'est pas l'moment de flancher ! C'est la meilleure celle-là en plus ! 

Lorsque Quatre rouvrit les yeux, son regard se posa sur l'immense néon du nightclub. 

Quatre, _complètement halluciné_ : T'es sûr qu'on pourra rentrer là ! 

Duo : Mais oui, t'inquiètes pas ! Personne ne résiste à mon charme ! 

Il entraîna alors Quatre vers la longue file d'attente d'environ 12 Km. 

Quatre : On sera jamais rentré avant l'année prochaine à ce rythme là ! 

Duo : T'inquiètes, j'ai un truc infaillible ! 

Il se mit à faire de grands gestes en criant et traîna Quatre à sa suite. 

Duo : Eh Solo ! Mon pote ! Tu m'vois ?! On est là, on arrive ! _Au gens autour_ : Pardon, désolé mais mon pote est là-bas, on va le rejoindre, merci ! 

Bien sûr, aucune personne du nom de Solo ne se trouvait dans la file, mais son petit stratagème lui permis de se retrouver à l'entrée de la boite en face du videur. Le natté se figea quelques instants à la vue de cet homme qui en imposait, entraînant une violente percussion avec notre petit Quatre qui se vianda royale dans son dos. 

Duo, _à lui-même_ : Va falloir jouer serré avec cuilà, a pas l'air très commode. 

Quatre, _se frottant le crâne_ : Ouah, Duo, tu pourrais prévenir quand tu t'arrêtes ! 

Il releva alors la tête et son regard croisa celui du passeur. Un regard perçant, pouvant scruter au plus profond de son être. Il ne voyait malheureusement qu'un seul de ses yeux, l'autre étant caché pas une longue mèche de cheveux, mais cette seule émeraude lui suffit pour se perdre dans cet océan verdoyant d'une telle intensité. 

Duo, _très sérieux_ : Ferme la bouche Quatre, tu baves ! 

Les joues du petit blond prirent une jolie teinte couleur casquette de Thomas Price [5] Duo ne laissa pas démonter et fit mine d'interpeller les deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer et qui bien évidement, ne pouvait l'entendre en raison de la forte musique à l'intérieur. 

Duo : Eh Solo, attend moi merde ! 

Il essaya lors de passer par-dessus la corde empêchant l'entrée de la boite mais fut stoppé par une prise ferme sur son épaule. 

Trowa : Eh eh !! On ne passe pas là !!!

Duo : Mais on est avec eux !

Trowa, _air très convaincu_ (humour) : [6] C'est c'la oui ! On y croit tous !

Duo : Mais mais mais … puisque j'vous dis qu'on est avec eux !!

Trowa : Désolé mais on me l'a déjà faite au moins 100 fois en 1h00 celle-là !! Trouvez autre chose !

Duo se mit à genoux et attrapa le bas de pantalon de Trowa.

Duo, _suppliant_ : S'il vous plaîîîîîîîîît ! Laissez-nous entrer !!

Trowa : Non !

Duo : Allez ! C'est l'anniversaire de mon pote aujourd'hui !!

Le regard de Trowa se posa alors sur le blondinet. Ce dernier le fixait de deux grandes aigues marines suppliantes auxquelles on ne peut résister. Trowa s'avança vers Quatre, traînant Duo par terre derrière lui.

Trowa : C'est vrai tout ça ? C'est votre anniversaire ?

Quatre_, intimidé_ : [7] Euh … en fait, c'est pas vraiment mon anniversaire, mais celui de notre amitié !

Trowa : Amitié ?

Quatre : Ca fait 12 ans qu'on se connaît !

Duo réussit à se dégager de la prise plus que ferme du videur et bondit au cou de Quatre.

Duo, _grand sourire de 3m de long_ : Viiiiiiii ! Q-chan et moi on est les meilleurs potes du monde !!

Trowa l'ignora royalement et continua à regarder le blond.

Trowa, _après quelques secondes :_ C'est bon ! Vous pouvez entrer !!

Duo, _bondissant comme un cabri_ : Cool ! Merci mon pote !

Il ne se fit pas plus prier et se dépêcha de pénétrer dans la boîte après avoir payer l'entrée, entraînant Quatre derrière lui qui remerciait une dernière fois le passeur. Ce dernier le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée se referme derrière lui et reprit son impassibilité habituelle.

Une fois dans le couloir sombre de l'entrée du club, Duo bouscula son ami du coude.

Duo, _grand sourire très entendu_ : T'as une touche mon pote !

Quatre, _tout rouge_ : Que, que, que, quoi ?!!

Duo ne répondit pas, se contentant d'éclater de rire en l'entraînant dans la salle principale. Duo se laissa emporter par la musique, tout comme Quatre. Ils dansèrent alors pendant une heure sur un rythme déchaîné, s'attirant ainsi tous les regards et plus particulièrement deux cobalts brillants dans l'ombre d'un pilier, suivant d'un air très intéressé les déhanchements plus que sensuels d'un américain survolté.

Quatre, épuisé, se dirigea finalement vers le bar et s'écroula sur un des tabourets.

Le barman, un jeune homme d'origine chinoise, portant une chemise blanche entrouverte laissant apparaître ses clavicules, s'approche alors de lui.

Wufei : J'vous sert quelqu'chose ?

Quatre n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Duo était déjà derrière lui et répondait à sa place.

Duo, _toujours en pleine forme_ : Deux whisky-coca, please !

Pendant que le chinois préparait leur boisson, le natté s'installa à côté de Quatre et se mit à taper la discute.

Quatre ne faisait même plus attention au babillage incessant de son ami, et s'avachit sur le comptoir. Son regard scruta alors les autres personnes accoudées au bar. Il vit alors deux hommes les regarder, puis discuter entre eux, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il les vit s'approcher, il frissonna, n'aimant vraiment pas comment ils les regardaient.

L'un d'entre eux avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleu clair. Le deuxième était plus grand et plus massif. Il donnait l'impression d'un aristocrate avec ses vêtements cousus sans doute sur mesure et très flashant. Il était châtain clair, et avait les cheveux courts.

Ils s'installèrent de part et d'autre de nos deux compères.

Treize : Je n'ai pas l'impression de vous connaître ! C'est la première fois que vous venez ici ?

Duo, _plus rapide que l'éclair quand il s'agit de parler_ : Oui ! C'est sympa ici !

Zechs, _le dévorant des yeux_ : Oh que oui !!

Treize, _se rapprochant de plus en plus de Quatre, tout comme Zechs de Duo_ : Et aussi non, c'est quoi vos ptits noms mes jolis ?

Wufei, qui avait observé la scène de derrière son bar décida d'intervenir. Il connaissait bien ces deux « enflures » comme il le disait si bien.

Wufei, _d'un ton tout sauf amical_ : Vous avez tout de même réussit à entrer, malgré ce que vous avez fait la dernière fois ?!!

Quatre et Duo lui lancèrent un regard interrogatif.

Treize : Que veux-tu ! J'ai mes relations !

Wufei : Vous avez surtout le fric ouais !

Treize : Ca marche aussi !

Duo profita de cet amical échange de mots doux pour s'éclipser sur la piste de danse avec Quatre.

Mais Zechs et Treize n'abandonnèrent pas pour autant l'affaire et y allèrent à leur suite. Malgré les efforts de nos deux jeunes, les deux « enflures » les suivaient comme leur ombre et les collaient pendant les danses.

Zechs ne lâchait plus Duo, et Treize se collait plus que nécessaire contre Quatre. Il passa alors une main dans le dos de celui-ci et descendit jusqu'à ses reins puis ses fesses, qu'il pelota allègrement. Quatre essaya de se dégager mais il le tenait fermement de son autre bras.

Quatre : Mais lâchez-moi bon sang !

Treize ne tint pas compte de ses protestations et continua à balader ses mains sur tout corps.

Quatre : Arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Duo, qui avait réussit à se dégager de l'éreinte de Zechs, l'écarta de son ami.

Duo : Arrêtez vos conneries merde !

Treize le poussa alors violemment, le faisant tomber par terre.

Treize : T'occupes pas de ça minus !

Duo : Ordure !

Il se releva et lui décrocha un joli coup du gauche dans l'estomac de l'aristocrate, qui lui répondit par un uppercut en pleine poire. Quatre réagit lui aussi et fit de ses « bijoux de famille » une jolie omelette. [8]

Zechs choppa aussitôt le petit blond pendant que Treize essayait de reprendre une teinte à peu près normale, après être passé du blanc au rouge, puis du violet au bleu, pour finir au vert des omelettes avec des petites ailes défilant devant ses yeux. 

Dans le fond de la salle, un jeune homme avait vu toute la scène et ses yeux luisaient de haine. Tout en se rapprochant de la scène de fight, il sortit son talkie walkie pour appeler son collègue. 

Heero : On a un problème, ramène toi. 

De son coté, Treize avait repris ses esprits et s'empara du petit blond immobilisé par la prise de Zechs. 

Treize : Celui là est pour moi, je te laisse l'autre ! T'as de la chance, il est encore sonné. 

Duo, qui se remettait peu à peu du choc, réussit à rouvrir les yeux [9] pour voir Zechs se rapprocher de lui, avec l'air d'un prédateur. 

Duo : Et merde ! J'suis mal barré moi ! Et j'peux même pas m'tirer, j'laisserais pas Quatre seul ici ! 

Zechs avait finit par arrivé à ses cotés et lui avait attrapé les bras. 

Zechs, _susurrant à son l'oreille_ : Maintenant tu vas être gentil et tu vas te laisser faire, hein mon mignon ! 

Duo, _lui crachant au visage_ : Crève charogne ! [10] 

Zechs s'essuya rageusement le visage de la main. Il fixa l'Américain d'un air plus que mauvais. Il tendit alors le poing en arrière pour le frapper. Duo se protégea le visage en levant le coude et se prépara au choc… qui ne vint jamais. Surpris, il releva la tête pour voir ce qui se passait et aperçut un jeune homme brun, de taille moyenne, apparemment très (très) musclé, fixant Zechs de ses yeux cobalt d'un froid plus que polaire à cet instant. Malgré la différence de taille, le japonais avait maté Zechs avec une facilité déconcertante, lui broyant littéralement la main, lui tordant le bras par la même occasion et l'envoya voltiger au loin. Eh oui, Heero est arrivééé. [11] 

Duo le regarda, intrigué par ce jeune homme qui, faut l'avouer, lui faisait le plus grand effet. 

Heero : Tout va bien ? 

Duo : Euh… vi ! Merci ! … Merde, Quatre ! 

Son regard se porta aussitôt vers l'Arabe, qui n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide. Et pour cause. Le jeune videur était lui aussi intervenu dans le conflit. Après avoir été avertit par Heero [12], le français s'était précipité dans la salle. Ce qu'il vit ne le fit pas hésiter une seconde : Treize était collé tout contre Quatre, de façon rélénaesque, laissant ses mains se balader sur tout le corps du petit blond qui le suppliait d'arrêter en l'assénant de coups de poing et de pied en tout genre. 

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il s'empressa de le dé scotcher de celui-ci, le choppant fermement par le col. 

Trowa : Laissez le tranquille !!

Treize : Pour qui tu te prends toi ?! 

Trowa ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et lui décrocha un violent direct du droit dans la mâchoire, faisant reculer Treize sous la force du coup. 

Treize, _se frottant la mâchoire_ : Tu vas pas l'emporter au paradis !! 

Il se rua sur Trowa, poing en avant. Le français l'évita facilement en se décalant légèrement sur le coté. Pris dans son élan, l'aristocrate ne pu contrer le coup de genou qu'il lui donna en plein dans l'estomac. Il se plia en deux et reçut un coup de coude sur la nuque, lui faisant perdre connaissance. 

Trowa : Pff ! Amateur va !! _Se tournant vers Quatre_ : Ca va ? Il ne vous a pas fait trop de mal au moins ? 

Quatre : Nan… je vous remercie ! 

Trowa lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. [13] Et comme par hasard, lorsqu'il le releva, Quatre lui tomba dans les bras, le français ayant mal doser sa force. [14] 

Quatre, tout _rouge mais ne bougeant pas pour autant_ [15] : Euh, désolé ! 

Trowa : Non, c'est moi, c'est ma faute ! 

Il desserra son « étreinte » et s'écarta légèrement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Quatre leva timidement les yeux vers lui et lui sourit à son tour. 

Duo, qui avait vu toute la scène, s'approcha de son ami et lui chuchota à l'oreille. 

Duo : Ouh, c'est chaud entre vous deux ! 

Quatre : Duuuuuoooooo ! Ta gueule ! 

Heero les rejoignit et s'adressa à Trowa. 

Heero, _désignant les deux inanimés_ : On fait quoi de ces deux là ? 

Trowa : Soit on les fout avec les poubelles, soit on appelle les flics ! 

Duo : Qui vote pour les poubelles ? Levez la main ! 

On pu alors voir une vague de mains levées dans la salle. 

Duo, _tout content_ : Adjugé, vendu ! 

Heero : Mieux vaudrait appeler les flics ! C'est plus sûr ! 

Trowa, _à Wufei_ : Fei ! Fais le 15 ! 

Wufei : Déjà fait ! 

Trowa : Ok ! 

Wufei : Ils seront bientôt là de toutes façons ! 

Trowa, _à Duo et Quatre_ : J'espère que ce malheureux incident ne vous empêchera pas de revenir ! 

Duo jeta un bref coup d'œil à Heero. 

Duo : Oh que non !! ^__________^ N'est-ce pas Q-chan ?!

Ce dernier était encore en totale admiration devant le français. Duo agita sa main devant ses yeux pour le faire réagir. 

Duo : Quatre ! Deathscythe appelle Sandrock ! Allooooooo ! Y'a quelqu'un là dedans ?! 

Quatre_, revenant à la réalité_ : Hein, quoi ? … Ah oui ! Bien sûr !   _Grand sourire à Trowa : _On reviendra !

Le grand brun se sentit rougir et essaya de se cacher derrière sa mèche. Heero vint à sa rescousse.

Heero : Pour nous faire pardonner, on vous offre deux entrées gratuites à chacun !

Duo, _des étoiles dans les yeux_ : Vrai ??

Heero : Oui !

Duo lui sauta au cou.

Duo : Trop sympa !

Heero prit une jolie teinte pivoine, rapidement imité par Duo qui venait de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire, sans pour autant le lâcher, et même au contraire de se frotter tout contre lui.

Ils ne purent en profiter bien longtemps en raison de l'arrivée des policiers.

Trowa leur livra les deux pignoufs attacher solidement par une corde.

Trowa : Les voilà messieurs !

Sally : Ils ont encore recommencé ! Pff ! Sont incorrigibles ces deux là !! Et … Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait cette fois-ci ?!

Heero : Harcèlement sur ces deux garçons !

Sally : Toujours la même chose ! _A Duo et à Quatre :_ Cela ne vous dérange pas de venir témoigner demain ? Enfin, tout à l'heure ?

Duo : Oh que non !

Sally : Bien !

Wufei sortit alors de derrière son comptoir et vint faire un zouli baisemain à Sally.

Wufei : Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vu !

Sally, _rougissante_ : C'est pas que je n'aime pas venir vous rendre visite, au contraire, mais quand je viens c'est à cause du grabuge !

Wufei : Vous devriez prendre une soirée de congé et venir nous voir !

Sally : J'y penserais ! En attendant, j'embarque ces deux-là au poste !!

Wufei : Oki, salut Sally !

Trowa et Heero : A plus !

Sally : A plus les gars !

Elle repartie avec les deux malfaiteurs encore sonnés, accompagnée de ses coéquipiers.

Quatre consulta sa montre : 4h26.

Quatre : On ferait mieux d'y aller nous aussi Duo ! Il est déjà 4h et demi !

Duo : Quoi, déjà ?

Quatre : Il faut pas se lever trop tard pour aller témoigner tu sais !

Duo : Ouais, t'as raison !

Heero : Vous partez déjà ?

Duo : Vi !

Heero fit la moue. Duo se rapprocha de lui et lui dit.

Duo : T'inquiètes ! On revient bientôt vu qu'on a des entrées gratos là !

Heero_, les yeux pleins d'espoir_ : Promis ?

Duo : Promis, juré, craché ! Ptiou !!

Trowa tendit quatre cartons d'invitations à Quatre. Tous les deux frissonnèrent quand leurs doigts se touchèrent.

Duo : Bon on y go ! Salut !!

Heero : Salut !

Quatre : Au revoir !

Trowa : A bientôt !

Ils partirent, sans pour autant oublier de jeter un regard à leurs nouveaux « amis », accompagnés par Trowa qui reprit son poste, suivant son petit blond du regard, imprégnant sa mémoire de son image.

                                                                                **FIN !!**

Babel : Naaan, on déconne ! C'est seulement la fin de la première partie !

Machan : Arf arf, les sadiques !!

^_________________^   ^____________________^

************************************** 

[1] Paix à son âme ! 

[2] Ca veut dire beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de bars ^__^ ! 

[3] Sans compter les bars, y'en a trop, c'est-à-dire un chiffre qui rentre plus dans la calculatrice. 

[4] Du style longue comme les cheveux de Duo accrochés les uns derrière les autres ! ^__^ 

[5] Babel : On voit à peine que j'ai une fan d'Olive et Tom à coté de moi ! 

Machan : C'est clair ! Bébé-Warner-d'amour-que-j'aimeuh-avec-son-chéri-Marc-et-mon-ti-bébé-Sandy-qui-est-trop-mimi-et-qui-ressemble-à-Ed-et-que-l'on-dirait-son-petit-frère ! Vive la famille, trop miiiiiiimiiiiiiiiii ! Gaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Babel : Tiens Marie, prend le seau, tu fous de la bave plein ton lit là ! 

[6]Babel : Humour quant tu nous tiens !

Machan : … Par la barbichette !! ^____________^  X__X  Tain, il est que 1h50 du matin et on est déjà pété de rire ! On va jamais pouvoir la finir celle-là !!

[7] Qui ne le serais pas devant Trowa ?

Machan : Moi !!

Babel : Pourquoi ?

Machan : J'serais déjà en prise koala avec lui !!

Babel : La dèche à l'état pur !

[8] T'aimes les omelettes ? … Tiens, j'te casse les œufs !

Machan : Désolée, mais ça m'a traumatisée ce film avec Schwarzenegger : Last action hero. Il sort ça à un mec et après, joli coup de genou là où je pense !!

Babel : Tu ne verras plus jamais les omelettes de la même façon après ça !!

^___________^     ^___________^ 

[9] C'est que c'est lourd des paupières quand ça veut ! 

[10] Machan : C'est ma mienne comme expression ça ! 

Babel : Bien sûr, t'inquiètes, on va pas t'la piquer ! 

Machan : Y'a plutôt intérêt ouais ! Aussi non, hop, par la fenêtre le pignouf ! Zou !! 

Babel : DEFENESTRATION ! OUAIS ! 

Machan : Faut pas chercher, on a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit ! 

[11] Babel : Sans se presseeeeer ! 

Machan : Babel, ta gueule !! 

[12] Par le talkie-walkie pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris. 

[13] Babel : Ah ! Il était par terre Quatre ? 

Machan : On va dire ça comme ça ! Et puis j'voulais la caser cette action ! Il arrive toujours plein de truc quand on les relève ! ^_______________________________^ 

Babel : MDR ! ^_________________________________^ 

[14] Machan : Mais bien sûr ! C'est plutôt qu'il la fait exprès ouais ! 

Babel : C'est clair ! Il cache bien son jeu le Trowa ! 

Machan : Vi ! De toutes façons, c'est moi qui ai écrit l'action ! Donc, vu que je suis une méga fan du 3X4, il ne pouvait être autrement !! ^_____^ Fière de moi !! 

[15] Machan : Et j'vois pas pourquoi il bougerait ^__^ ! 

Babel : Tout à fait d'accord, j'bougerais pas non plus ! ^___^


	2. Mission : Qui qui sont ?

**Auteuses **: Babel (isabelle_potier@yahoo.fr) et Machan (Machan721065499@aol.com) [1]

**Titre **: SEXY NightClub. 

**Genre **: Yaoi, AU, OOC, Portnaouak, mimiiiiiiiiiii ^__^ ! C'est à peu près tout ! A si c'est un groooooooooooos déliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Couples **: Bah comme d'hab quoi ! 1+2+1 et 3+4+3 ! Sauf qu'ils l'ont pas encore dit, c'est tout ! ^________^ A vi, y'a aussi 5+Sally, mais ça c'est secondaire ! ^______________________^ 

**Disclamer** : C'est dur de savoir quoi mettre dans cette partie ! Y'en a marre de galérer pour ça ! Ils sont pas à nous, même si on voudrait bien ! De toutes façons, après cette histoire, j'sais pas s'ils souhaiteront nous appartenir un jour ! ^__^ 

SEXY NightClub 

**2ème Partie** : Mission : Qui qui sont ? 

Le lendemain soir, 00H00 [2]

Quatre se dirigea vers l'appartement de Duo pour qu'ils aillent à la discothèque et sonna à la porte. 

Duo : Qui que c'est ? 

Quatre : C'est moi, Quatre ! 

Duo : Vas-y, entre mon pote ! 

Quatre entra et chercha Duo du regard. 

Quatre : Duo, t'es où ? 

Duo : Dans ma chambre ! 

Il s'avança vers la chambre et ouvrit la porte, se faisant sauvagement agresser par une chemise volante. 

Quatre, _enlevant la chemise de son visage_ : Qu'est-ce tu fous ? 

Duo, _la tête dans son armoire_ : A trouve paaaaaaaas ! J'ai rien de bien à me mettre ! 

Il vit alors le gigantesque amas de fringues en tout genre sur le lit de Duo et jonchant à terre. Il pouvait à lui seul ouvrir un magasin de vêtements. 

Duo : J'ai plus rien de bien ! Tout est démodé ! J'te l'avais bien dit qu'on aurait du faire les magasins avant !! 

Quatre : Mais enfin ! On y est allé la semaine dernière !! Et pis, on va pas à un mariage que je sache ! 

Duo sortit alors la tête de son armoire et se retourna vers son ami, encore torse nu. 

Duo : On sait jamais hein ! ^____________________________________________^ 

Quatre : X__________X Désespérant ! 

Duo : A ça y est ! Je sais c'que j'vais mettre ! 

Il fouilla encore une bonne dizaine de minutes dans l'armoire et en sortit une chemise rouge sang à jabots. Il l'enfila aussitôt. Il avait un jean noir bien moulant pour aller avec. 

Duo : Valà !! Parfait ! 

Quatre : Ca te va super bien !! 

Duo, _modeste _: Je sais, je sais ! T'es bien sapé aussi ! 

Quatre était vêtu d'une chemise à manche longue bleu clair avec un pantalon blanc, relativement près du corps. 

Duo : C'est pour le grand brun que t'es aussi beau aujourd'hui ? 

Quatre rougit. 

Duo : Juste un truc !! 

Il se rapprocha de lui et lui déboutonna le haut de la chemise, laissant apparaître son cou et le haut de son torse. 

Duo : C'est mieux comme ça ! 

Quatre : Euh… t'es sûr que… 

Duo : Mais oui ! Tu vas tous les faire tomber comme ça ! 

Ils prirent leur veste, sortirent de l'appartement, direction la boite de nuit. 

Arrivés au nightclub : 

Quatre : Wouah ! La file est encore plus longue qu'hier !! 

Duo_, lui tapant sur l'épaule_ : Regarde ! Y'a ton brun qui nous fait signe de le rejoindre ! 

Quatre, _rougissant à vue d'œil_ : Ce… Ce n'est pas MON brun ! 

Duo_, sourire moqueur_ : Mais t'aimerais bien qu'il le soit ! 

Il laissa son ami en plant, se dirigeant vers Trowa tout en agitant les bras dans tous les sens. Quatre les rejoignit. 

Duo : Salut mon pote !! Ca gaz ? 

Quatre : Bonsoir ! 

Trowa : Salut vous deux ! Vous avez vos places ?

Quatre : Les voilà ! 

Il sortit deux billets de sa poche et les lui tendit. 

Trowa : C'et bon ! Vous pouvez entrer ! 

Duo était déjà à l'entrée de la salle principale quand il remarqua que Quatre ne l'avait pas suivit. Il se retourna et vit son ami stoppé au milieu du couloir, ayant atteint un rouge fluo qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. 

Chtite explication : 2 min avant. 

Quatre se dirigeait vers le couloir quand Trowa lui glissa à l'oreille. 

Trowa : Ca te va bien tu sais !! 

Duo fit alors demi-tour et alla voir Trowa, donnant un coup de coude au passage à son ami pour le faire réagir. 

Duo : Au fait ! C'est quoi ton p'tit nom ? _Chuchotant :_ C'est pas vraiment pour moi mais plus pour… tu sais qui ! 

Un grand sourire se peignit sur les lèvres du français. 

Trowa, _regardant Quatre qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure mais qui les regardait_ : Trowa Barton. 

Duo : Sympa comme prénom ! 

Trowa : Merci ! Et vous, enfin je sais que ton ami s'appelle Quatre mais je ne me souviens plus du tien ! 

Duo : Ah aah ! J'vois que t'as retenu le sien hein ! Moi c'est Duo ! Duo Maxwell ! Et mon pote, c'est Quatre Raberba Winner ! 

Trowa : Je m'en souviendrais ! 

Duo : J'te fais confiance pour ça ! 

Il repartit tout sourire, embarquant Quatre au passage. Il fallut à ce dernier quelques minutes pour qu'il se remette à parler. 

Quatre : De quoi avez vous parlé ? 

Duo : J'lui ai juste demandé comment il s'appelle ! 

Quatre, _air très, très intéressé_ : Et ? 

Duo : Trowa Barton. 

Quatre_, d'un ton rêveur_ : Trowa Barton… C'est joli comme nom ! 

Duo : T'es accroc !!!!! 

Quatre, _rougissant_ : Mais nan ! C'est juste que son nom sonne bien, c'est tout ! 

Duo : Arrêtes, tu t'enfonces tout seul là ! 

Quatre ne répondit pas et alla au bar, coupant cour à la conversation qui n'était pas à son avantage. Duo le suivit immédiatement et s'installa à ses cotés au comptoir, engageant aussitôt la conversation avec le barman qui passait devant eux. 

Duo : Comment ça va ti Wuffi ? 

Wufei : Ca va et vous ? 

Duo : Tranquille ! J'peux te poser une question ? 

Quatre : une seule ? 

Duo : Bah oui, pour commencer, c'est mieux ! 

Wufei : Ok ! 

Duo lui posa moult questions sur leurs deux sauveurs, parvenant même à connaître la couleur de leurs caleçons. [3]  

Il laissa ensuite son esprit dériver ainsi que son regard dans la salle quand il remarqua deux éclats cobalt regardant dans sa direction dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Une lueur de malice passa dans ses yeux et il se dirigea vers les toilettes pour échapper au regard qui ne le quittait pas. Une fois sûr, il revint sur  ses pas pour surprendre son beau brun. Il s'approcha de lui par derrière à pas de loup et lui sauta au cou. 

Duo : Salut toi ! ^________________________________________^ 

Heero se tendit et, par pur instinct de garde de sécurité, lui pris le bras et le fis basculer par-dessus son épaule par une prise de judo, le maintenant littéralement au sol en se couchant à moitié sur lui, près à le frapper. Duo en fut d'abord surpris mais se ressaisit très vite en remarquant leur position. 

Duo, _sourire aguicheur_ : Oulà ! Je ne te savais pas aussi rapide ! 

La température de la salle augmenta soudainement pour Heero qui se releva précipitamment. Il tendit sa main pour aider Duo. [4] Le natté lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers lui, leur faisant reprendre la position dans laquelle ils étaient auparavant. 

Duo : Je suis bien comme ça, pas toi ? 

Heero : Si, mais je suis en service là, et je ne peux pas me le permettre. [5] 

Le brun se releva à nouveau et tendit la main pour aider l'Américain. Celui-ci l'attrapa et se redressa sans encombre cette fois ci, bien qu'il resta assez près du japonais. 

Duo : C'est dommage, mais une prochaine fois peut-être… 

Heero, se rapprochant encore plus et lui chuchotant à l'oreille : Une prochaine fois, c'est certain ! 

Ce fut au tour de Duo de sentir la température augmenter. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment avant que le natté ne se remette à parler. [6] 

Duo : Au fait, c'est quoi ton prénom ? Paske Wuffinou, il t'appelle toujours Yuy, j'pense que c'est ton nom de famille, non ? 

Heero : Heero. 

Duo : Hein ? 

Heero : Heero, c'est mon prénom. 

Duo_, avec le même air que Quatre tout à l'heure_ : Heero Yuy, ça sonne vraiment bien ! 

Heero : Et toi ? Si je me souviens bien, c'est Duo, non ? 

Duo : Vi ! ^______^ Duo Maxwell, pour te servir mon chou ! [7] 

Heero : Mon chou ? 

Duo : Bah vi ! Pourquoi, tu préfères peut-être mon canard, mon lapin, mon poussin, mon biquet, mon poulet,… ^__________________________^ 

Heero, _grosse goutte de sueur dans le cou_ : Finalement mon chou, c'est pas si mal ! -_- 

L'Américain entendit soudain sa musique préférée : _Un, dos, tres_ de Ricky Martin. 

Duo : Ouaich ! Ma préférée ! _Se tournant vers Heero avec un air suppliant_ : Tu peux vraiment pas bouger ? 

Heero : Désolé, pas pendant le service ! Une autre fois peut-être !  

Duo : Ok ! 

Il se précipita alors sur la piste de danse et se trémoussa plus que sensuellement, sa natte voltigeant autour de lui, au grand damne d'Heero qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de baver. Il se maudit d'être en service, préférant largement être collé à ce corps si désirable. 

Quatre regardait son ami danser. Duo avait toujours attiré le regard des autres. Faut dire qu'il bougeait plus que bien son corps. L'Arabe se décida alors à le rejoindre, se laissant lui aussi porter par la musique. 

Trowa relégua sa place quelques instants, s'accordant une pause. Il alla rejoindre Heero et tous deux allèrent au bar retrouver Wufei. 

Heero : Deux malibu, Wuffi s'il te plait !! 

Wufei : Ca vient ! 

Il leur prépara leurs cocktails et leur servit. 

Wufei, _sourire aux coins des lèvres_ : Vous êtes pas avec eux ? 

Trowa : Qui ça ? 

Wufei : Duo et Quatre bien sûr ! 

Trowa, _léger embarras_ : On est en service ! Et puis, la pause est trop courte ! 

Wufei : Wah ! Tu dis même pas non ! C'est plus sérieux que c'que j'pensais dis moi ! 

Trowa_, rougissant_ : Mais, mais… pas du tout !! 

Wufei : Oh l'autre y rougit et y dit non ! 

Trowa : Heero, retiens moi ou va y'avoir un meurtre dans pas longtemps !! 

Heero : Tu disais ? 

Trowa : 'Tain, bonjour le soutient ici ! 

Heero : Désolé, mais j'regardais Duo danser avec Quatre !! [8] 

Trowa : Quoi ?! 

Ce dernier se retourna aussitôt. Lorsqu'il vit les deux compères danser, il recracha tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi : Duo et Quatre étaient collés l'un à l'autre, un genou entre les jambes de l'autre et une main en bas des reins. Ils se frottaient l'un à l'autre sur la musique de Lady marmelade : «Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ? ». Tout le monde autour d'eux avait arrêté de danser, tant le spectacle était somptueux ? Sexy ? Langoureux ? 

Trowa, _bavant presque_ : Voudrais être à la place de Duo ! 

Heero_, bavant_ : Et moi de Quatre ! 

La musique se termina peu après. Quatre et Duo allèrent se reposer un peu au bar. Heero et Trowa se retournèrent vivement, faisant mine de rien, une rougeur aux joues. Wufei était littéralement plié de rire devant la réaction de ses amis et se retenait à grand peine de rouler sous le bar. Quatre sentit son cœur s'accélérer à la vue du videur. Duo détendit l'atmosphère en se jetant (encore une fois ^_^) au cou d'Heero. 

Duo : Beuh, méchant ! Tu m'avais dit que t'étais en service et que tu pouvais pas bouger !! 

Heero : Je fais juste une petite pause ! 

Duo : Bin, tu peux venir danser si t'es en pause !! 

Heero : Duo, une pause, c'est fait pour se reposer ! Pas pour danser ! En plus, en étant ici, je peux surveiller la salle entière, alors que si je dansais avec toi, je ne pourrais te lâcher des yeux ! 

Duo rougit et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du japonais. Puis, comme pour le provoquer, il retourna sur la piste de danse. Trowa regarda Quatre, désirant lui aussi l'embrasser. Mais un événement le fit renoncer à cette idée. Une bataille entre deux personnes avait lieu dans la pièce, l'obligeant à aller calmer le jeu avec Heero. Puis, tous les deux reprirent leur poste pour le reste de la soirée. 

Quatre et Duo partirent deux heures plus tard, sans pour autant oublier de leur dire au revoir, d'un léger baiser pour Duo et d'un geste de la main pour Quatre, au grand damne de celui-ci et de Trowa. 

Mais avant qu'ils partent, le Français les interpella. 

Trowa : Vous revenez bientôt ? 

Quatre : Bien sûr ! Mais on sait pas quand ! C'est qu'on est encore étudiant et… 

Duo : Ca va être chaud pour revenir pendant la semaine ! Mais on essaiera ! Et puis on a encore une entrée gratos ! 

Quatre : On va pas la gâcher tout de même ! Et pis de toutes façons, payant ou pas, on reviendra ! 

Ils partirent alors. 

FIN de la deuxième partie !!!! 

Babel : On a finit la deuxième partie !! ^_________________________^ 

Machan : Pfiou ! J'ai cru qu'on la finirait jamais ! 

Babel : D'accord avec toi ! 

Machan : On a bien du mettre 6-7 heures pour l'écrire celle-là !! X___X 

Babel : Baah ! Ca va encore, vu le temps que je met pour écrire mes autres fics !! 

Machan : Et moi donc !! Et le pire c'est de tout retaper sur l'ordi ! L'horreur ! J'ai plus de 32 copies doubles à taper !! -_- 

Babel : Moi c'est pourquoi j'le fais à l'ordi au fur et à mesure ! ^____^  

********************************************* 

[1] Babel : Nous sommes de retour ! 

Machan : Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! 

Babel : 'Tain, on a trop regarder Pokemon !! 

Machan : C'est clair ! 

[2] Machan : Ouaich ! La t^te à Toto ! 

Babel : T'es vraiment grave tu sais ?! 

Machan : ^__________^et fière de l'être ! 

Babel : ________ 

[3] Machan : Attends ! Ca veut dire que Wuffi est un pervers et qu'il les observe tout le temps ? 

Babel : T'as vraiment l'esprit mal placé ! Ils sont potes ! Ils ont du faire des soirées pyjamas, des trucs comme ça… 

Machan : Tu veux dire qu'ils faisaient des trucs à plusieurs ? 

Babel : X____X Mais naaaan ! T'y es pas su tout ma pauvre fille! On va dire qu'ils étaient à la même école et qu'il les a vus se changer après le sport, enfin tu vois quoi !! 

Machan, _bavant mais bavant_ : Oh que vi je vois ! Trotro avec seulement une serviette autour des anches, sortant de la douche ! Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! *Grosse mare de bave* 

Babel : Tout à fait d'accord ! Heero pareil avec les gouttes d'eau coulant sur le torse ! *Mare de bave encore plus grande* 

Machan : Savait pas qu'on pouvait faire mieux que moi !! ^________________^ 

Babel : ^____________________^ 

[4] Babel : On va pas vous la refaire quand même ?! 

Machan : Bah, pourquoi pas ? 

Babel : Allez, on va innover un peu ! ^___^

[5] C'est bien Heero ça ! La mission avant tout ! ^__^ 

[6] Machan : OOC, OOC ! Duo ne reste jamais longtemps sans parler ! 

Babel : Vi, on sait, mais quand ça concerne Heechan, il est capable de tout ! 

Machan : C'est vrai que vu  comme ça… 

Babel : de toutes façons, on avait prévenu que c'était OOC à mort ! 

Machan : Tant qu't'y est (enfin surtout que j'y suis) tu veux pas que Trowa saute sauvagement sur notre petit Quatre et le viole (à consentement mutuel) sur place ! 

Babel : Ca serait pas si mal ! ^^ 

Machan : On verra ça plus tard !! ^___^ 

[7] Machan : chou-fleur ou chouquette ? 

Babel : J'vois plus un truc dans le genre choupinou ! ^__^ 

Machan : C'est bien ce que je disais : chou-fleur et cœur d'artichaut ! ^__________________^

[8] Pour un tel aveu d'Heero, c'est total OOC !! 


	3. Rapprochements

**Auteuses**: Machan (Machan721065499@aol.com) et Babel (isabelle_potier@yahoo.fr)

**Titre** : SEXY NightClub 

**Genre **: Yaoi, gros délire ! Complètement AU et OOC ! [1] 

**Couples **: Si vous avez pas encore compris, allez relire les deux premières parties… bon d'ac, on vous les dit : 1+2+1 et 3+4+3 avec de zolies améliorations ^______________^ ! 

**Disclamer**: Sont toujours pas à nous mais ça nous empêche pas de les emprunter pour écrire de belles histoires avec ! ^____^ Et de les torturer aussi de temps en temps mais promis, on les rend à leur propriétaires presque pas abîmés ! 

SEXY NightClub 

**3ème Partie **: Rapprochements 

Une semaine plus tard, le samedi soir, au bar du club : 

Wufei : Vous savez les gars, quand on a des congés, on est pas sensé revenir tous les soirs sur les lieux de son boulot. Les vacances, c'est fait pour se reposer, rester chez soi, pour pioncer quoi !! 

Trowa : On sait, on sait. 

Wufei, _s'accoudant un peu plus sur son bar _: dites-moi, ça serait pas à cause de deux jeunes gens récemment connus répondant aux doux noms de Duo et Quatre ? _Dit-il d'un air tout à fait innocent._ [2] 

Heero : Trowa, sort la tronçonneuse ! [3] 

Trowa : Pourquoi ? T'as envie de sushis ? 

Wufei_, à peine ironique_ : Ah ah, très drôle les gars ! J'suis mort de rire ! 

Heero : Mais c'est fait pour ! 

Wufei : Tiens, en parlant du loup !

Ils se retournèrent aussitôt pour voir dans l'entrée de la salle Quatre et Duo. Le blond était habillé d'une chemise à manche longue vert pomme, mettant indéniablement ses yeux en valeur, avec un pantalon bleu-violet. Duo était quant à lui vêtu d'un pull à col roulé sans manche violet, en accord avec ses yeux, très moulant, tout comme son pantalon noir. [4] 

Quatre : Tiens Duo ! Regarde là-bas, y'a ton fantasme ambulant dont t'as pas arrêté de me rabâcher les oreilles pendant toute la semaine !! 

Duo : Toi, t'as p'tet rien dit mais t'en a pas pensé moins !! 

Quatre : Un point partout !! 

Duo : Mais t'as vu aussi comment il est sapé ! Comment tu veux que j'fantasme pas sur lui ?! 

Heero portait lui aussi une chemise à manche longue mais couleur bleu océan, avec un pantalon noir aussi moulant que celui de Duo. [5] 

Quatre : Et moi donc ! C'est un véritable démon de la tentation là !! 

Trowa avait revêtu un pantalon et un imper de cuir noir, avec un maillot noir sans manche très très moulant. [6] 

Duo se précipita aussitôt vers son mamour et s'assit sur ses genoux, manquant de le faire tomber du tabouret. Quatre les rejoignit, ne sachant pas vraiment où s'installer. Trowa lui fit signe de s'installer à coté de lui, ce qu'il accepta, un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

Wufei : Salut vous deux ! 

Duo : Salut Wuwu ! 

Quatre : Bonsoir ! 

Duo : Quatre ! Tu pourrais pas parler comme tout le monde de temps en temps ! 

Quatre : O__o Pourquoi ? 

Duo : Ca fait trop distingué là ! C'est pas drôle ! 

Quatre : Mais j'ai été élevé comme ça ! C'est dans ma nature, c'est tout ! 

Duo : On voit bien que t'as trop fréquenté tes vingt-neuf sœurs !! 

Trowa : Vingt-neuf ?! 

Quatre : Oui ! Je suis issu d'une famille pour la moins nombreuse ! Que des sœurs en plus ! Elles ont pas arrêté de me prendre pour une poupée et d'me mettre des robes etc… 

Trowa l'imagina alors dans une grande robe blanche, et bizarrement c'était une robe de mariée, avec le voile et tout et tout. [7] Heero agita la main devant les yeux de son ami, le sortant de sa rêverie. 

Heero : Eh oh ! Trowa ! 

Trowa : Hein quoi ? 

Heero, _air innocent_ : Tu pensais à quoi encore ?! 

Trowa, _légère rougeur sur les joues_ : A… A rien ! 

Duo, _se tournant vers son Heero, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien_ : Dis-moi Heero ! C'est moi ou il sait pas mentir ?! 

Heero, _ayant du mal à ne pas se concentrer uniquement sur les lèvres dansant devant ses yeux_ : Il sait pas mentir ! 

Duo : Tout comme Quatre ! Et un point en commun, un ! 

Trowa et Quatre rougirent aussitôt. 

Duo : Bon, on va danser un peu ? 

Quatre : J'arrive ! 

Duo : Heechan, Trotro, vous venez ?! 

Trowa : J'vais déposer mon manteau et j'arrive ! 

Duo : Ok ! 

Il prit alors le bras d'Heero et l'emmena sur la piste, accompagné de Quatre. Trowa alla réserver une table et déposa son imper sur une des chaises. Puis il observa Quatre qui semblait flotter au rythme de la musique, faisant des gestes d'une élégance pure, rare. 

Il alla à son tour danser, rejoignant ses amis. 

Commença alors 1H30 de danse non-stop pour notre quatuor. 

Duo ne quittait plus Heero, se frottant autant qu'il le pouvait contre lui, vite imité par celui-ci. Quatre et Trowa étaient un peu plus distant, enfin, au début. Lorsque « Un, dos, tres » démarra, la piste fut rapidement envahie. [8] Il n'y avait donc que peu de place pour danser. Trowa attira Quatre tout contre lui, collés l'un à l'autre et ils commencèrent à danser, Quatre rouge pivoine. Un peu tendu au départ, il se laissa vite allé au rythme endiablé de la musique et suivit les déhanchements de son partenaire, lequel passa un bras autour de ses hanches, tenant son autre main dans la sienne. Leurs bassins étaient plus que collés. Ils avançaient, reculaient, ne se décollant pas d'un centimètre. Duo regarda le « couple » danser, un immense sourire aux lèvres, tout comme Heero. 

Tous quatre allèrent ensuite se reposer un peu et s'installèrent à la table réservée par Trowa. Heero fit un signe au serveur qui vint prendre leur commande. 

Serveur : Vous désirez ? 

Heero : Alors, un « Chang spécial » pour Duo et moi ! 

Duo : C'est quoi ? 

Il s'installa sur les genoux du japonais. 

Heero : Tu verras ! 

Trowa : Et moi, un « Hot lemon » ! [9] 

Quatre : C'est bon ? 

Trowa : Oui, c'est à base de citron avec un alcool spécial ! ^___^ 

Quatre : Alors la même chose pour moi ! 

Serveur : Bien ! 

Il partit préparer sa commande. 

Heero entoura Duo de ses bras, le rapprochant tout contre lui et l'embrassa, le natté lui rendant le baiser aussitôt. Les deux autres les regardaient envieux. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, Heero demanda à son ami. 

Heero : Au fait Trowa, on fait comment pour l'anniversaire de Wu ? 

Duo_, très intéressé_ : Anniversaire ?! 

Heero : Ouaip ! Samedi Prochain ! 

Duo : Vous allez faire une fête ?! 

Trowa : Logiquement, on la fait ici ! Mais on a encore rien préparé ! 

Quatre : Et il est pas au courant ? 

Heero : Nan ! C'est une surprise ! 

Duo, _sourire coquin aux lèvres_ : J'adore les surprises ! 

Il sentit alors la prise autour de lui se resserrer. Le sourire de l'Américain s'agrandit aussitôt. 

Heero : C'est bon à savoir ça ! ^_____________^

Trowa : On pourrait revenir au sujet principal là ?! -__-

Les deux concernés rougirent, avec néanmoins un immense sourire. 

Quatre : Vous allez acheter quoi ? 

Trowa : Justement ! On sait pas encore quoi lui prendre ! 

Heero : On ira faire les magasins mercredi ! 

Duo, _des étoiles dans les yeux_ : Faire… les magasins ?!! 

Heero,_ une grosse goutte de sueur dans le cou _: Tu me fais peur quand t'as ce regard là ! 

Quatre rigola, pour le plus grand bonheur de Trowa qui ne l'avait jamais vu rire. Faut dire que ça lui allait bien. Même très bien. 

Quatre : Ah oui ! Je dois te prévenir Heero ! Faut que tu saches que Duo est un méga dingue des magasins et boutiques en tout genre ! Il pourrait y passer sa vie entière si je le limitais pas un peu, tout comme ses moyens financiers ! 

Duo : C'est ça, dit que je suis pauvre ! 

Quatre : Mais non ! C'est seulement que même si t'étais l'homme le plus riche du monde, t'aurais pas encore assez d'argent !! 

Tous éclatèrent de rire. [10] 

Duo : On pourra venir avec vous mercredi ? On a pas cours l'après-midi ! 

Heero : Comme vous voulez ! 

Duo : Quatre ? 

Quatre : C'est bon pour moi ! 

Duo_, regardant Trowa_ : J'en étais sûr ! 

Quatre, _rougissant _: Duooooooooo ! 

Duo : Bah quoi ? J'ai pas raison ? 

Trowa, _qui n'avait pas remarqué le regard de Duo sur lui quand il avait parlé, trop absorbé à dévorer des yeux le blond_ : Vous parlez de quoi là ? 

Heero : Laisses ! J'texpliquerais plus tard ! 

Retentit alors la chanson « I'll stand by you ». Tous les couples se dirigèrent alors vers la piste. 

Heero : Tu danses ? 

Duo : Oh vi !! 

Ils se levèrent et allèrent danser. Trowa regarda quelques instants Quatre. Ce dernier laissait son regard voyager sur tout le monde, avec un air… envieux ? 

Il se leva à son tour et s'avança vers le petit blond qui leva la tête. 

Trowa : Tu veux bien danser avec moi ? 

Quatre : J'attendais que tu me le demandes !! 

Trowa lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires, lui tendit la main qu'il prit aussitôt et ils rejoignirent la foule. 

Duo et Heero étaient déjà dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'Américain avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son japonais préféré et tous les deux fermaient les yeux, se laissant porter par la mélodie. 

Le grand brun attira le corps de Quatre tout contre le sien et l'enserra de ses bras autour de la taille. Le blond mis ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête contre son torse. Ils oublièrent totalement l'extérieur, tout ce qui les entourait. Ils ne faisaient plus que ressentir la musique en eux, que profiter du corps chaud collé au leur. 

Malheureusement, la musique se finit trop vite et ils durent se séparer à regret, bien que Duo ne lâcha pas la main d'Heero. Les chansons qui passèrent ensuite n'étaient plus propices aux étreintes. 

Quatre et Duo durent partir une heure plus tard. 

Heero : Quoi, déjà ? 

Quatre : Il est quand même 6H00 du matin Heero ! Ca fait 24 heures qu'on est debout avec Duo ! 

Duo : Ouais ! Et puis on a cours pendant la semaine et faut qu'on se repose un peu pour mercredi et pour l'anniversaire de Wuffinounet ! 

Heero : Ok, on se retrouve où et quand ? 

Duo : J'vais te donner mon numéro de tel ! T'as un stylo ? 

Heero : Tiens ! 

Duo : Merci ! 

Il lui prit la main et y écrivit son numéro de téléphone, finissant avec un big cœur qui remplissait toute la paume. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et partirent chacun vers son chez-soi. 

FIN de l           a troisième partie !!!!! A suivre… 

Babel : Dire qu'on voulait faire une histoire courte au début !!! ^_^ 

Machan : C'est toi qui voulais en faire une courte ! Moi j'pensais à au moins deux partie ! 

Babel : Oui, mais la on a finit la troisième à l'ordi et la quatrième sur papier et il nous reste à faire l'anniv' de Wuf' et ce qui se passe après !!!!! 

Machan : Ouais ! Y'a bientôt les lemons !!!!!! ^_______________^ 

Babel : T'es désespérante ! -_- 

********************************************** 

[1] Machan : Veux faire un zouli lémon ! _ 

Babel : C'est pas encore pour cette partie, désolée ! Peut-être la prochaine ?! 

Machan : Alors on se dépêche de la faire cette partie ! Surtout qu'on en a deux à faire ! JXG et HXO ! 

Babel : Arg ! Trop dèg ! Veux même pas y penser ! 

Machan : C'est clair ! On déconne pour ceux qui auraient pas compris ! 

[2] Chtite précision : On vient de se rendre compte que Wu ne s'occupe pas vraiment des autres clients mais c'est pas qu'y'en a pas ! On va dire qu'il a des aides avec lui et que ce sont eux qui s'occupent des clients quand il discute ! ^_____^ 

[3] Machan : Vive Trowa avec sa tronçonneuse ! Imaginez le torse nu, avec quelques égratignures et un peu de transpiration, qui s'essuie le front du revers de la main ! Le top quoi !! Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave ! ^___________________________________________^ 

Babel : No comment ! -_-;;;;;; 

[4] Babel : L'est bôôôôôôôôôô Duuuuooooo ! 

Machan : Attends de voir Trowa !! J'en bave d'avance !! 

[5] Babel : L'est bôôôô Heechan aussi !! 

Machan : Attends ! T'as pas encore vu Trowa ! Et tu me feras le plaisir de prendre une bassine parc'que la bave, ça tache !! 

[6] Machan : La tentation en personne ! Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave ! ^_________________________________^ 

Babel : Tiens Marie ! Prends la bassine aussi !! -_- 

[7] Machan : C'est bizarre en effet ! On s'demande pourquoi il pense à ça ! 

Babel : Viii ! On s'demande !! ^__________________^ ^____________________^ 

[8] Vous avez sûrement remarqué qu'on avait déjà utilisé cette chanson, mais elle est vraiment super pour danser ! Et imaginer les G-Boys danser ensemble sur cette chanson, c'est Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave !!!!!!!!! ^___________________^ ^____________________^ 

[9] Machan : Mais non c'est pas ce que vous pensez ! C'est juste une boisson !! ^__________________^ 

Babel : Dommage, ça aurait été marrant !! ^_______^ 

[10] Machan : OOC, OOC !!! ^______________^ 

Babel : De toutes façons, toute cette fic est OOC, alors vaudrait mieux pas que tu le cris à chaque fois sinon t'auras plus de salive à la fin et tu pourras plus baver sur Trowa !!!! ^_____________^ 

Machan : Ah vi ! Vu sous cet angle !! ^______^


	4. Sus aux magasins !

**Auteuses **: Machan (Machan721065499@aol.com) et Babel (isabelle_potier@yahoo.fr) 

**Titre **: SEXY NightClub 

**Genre **: Yaoi, OOC à mort, déliiiiiiiiire, portnaouak [1] 

**Couples **: Bah, comme depuis le début : 1+2+1 et 3+4+3, le premier couple étant les chouchous de

Babel et le deuxième ceux de Machan ! ^____^ ^____^ 

**Disclamer **: On s'occupe bien d'eux pourtant ils veulent pas nous appartenir, les méchants ! 

Duo : Vous avez pas vu ce que vous nous faites subir ! 

Babel : Ca avait pourtant l'air de te plaire que je te case avec Heero ! 

Quatre : Tu t'es fait avoir là Duo ! 

Duo : Eh, toi aussi tu as apprécié de danser avec Trotro ! 

Quatre, _tout rouge_ : Bien sûr ! Mais moi je me suis pas plain ! ^__^ 

Machan, _serrant Quatre dans ses bras_ : Il est tout mimi, le Quatrichou ! ^__________^ 

Duo : Y'a à peine du favoritisme dans l'air ! 

Babel : Mais dit pas ça ! Moi, je t'adore ! ^__^ 

Duo : Vrai ? ! 

Babel, _le serrant dans ses bras comme Machan avec Quatre_ : Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! 

Elles entendent alors deux éclaircissements de gorges derrières elles. Heero et Trowa sont là, les regardant d'un air mauvais. 

Babel : Bah faut pas être jaloux ! Vous aussi vous avez droit au câlin ! ^_________^

Machan : Ca c'est vrai ! ^______^ 

Babel se jette sur Heero et Machan sur Trowa. 

Duo : Pauvres filles, elles comprennent vraiment rien ! 

Quatre : Elles sont gentilles ! 

SEXY NightClub 

**4ème Partie** : Sus aux magasins ! [2]

Au grand damne de sa facture téléphonique, Heero avait appelé Duo pour savoir où et quand ils retrouveraient. Il avait été décidé qu'ils se verraient devant l'entrée principale des 3 Fontaines à 1H30. Duo et Quatre étaient venus en train [3], Heero et Trowa en voiture.[4] 

Lorsque Duo vit son mamour, il se précipita vers lui et lui roula un méga patin. Trowa et Quatre se saluèrent d'un geste de la main. [5] 

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin. 

Heero : Bon ! On commence par quoi ? 

Duo : Les friiiiiiiingues ! J'ai plus rien à me mettre ! 

Quatre : Désespérant ! X___X 

Heero : Hn ? 

Quatre : Ca ne fait que 2 semaines qu'on est pas allé faire les magasins ! Et une semaine pour lui, c'est la mort ! ! Sa garde robe est une véritable usine à vêtement à elle seule ! 

Duo : Mauvaise langue va ! Et puis, tu rechignes pas quand on y va ! ! ^_____^ 

Quatre : C'est vrai, j'avoue !! ^____^ 

Duo : Bon, on y va ? ! 

Quatre : On te suit ! 

Duo aimait faire les magasins, mais on peut dire qu'il adorait ça quand son amour était avec lui avec ses potes. C'était beaucoup plus drôle ! Tout le monde donnait son avis, conseillait,… Même si des fois, des dérapages survenaient. Dans le style, Heero dans une combinaison en cuir noire moulante (qui a d'ailleurs été achetée), ou bien Quatre avec un style rebelle (qui lui va à merveille faut dire) [6] 

Après avoir fait toutes les boutiques du rez-de-chaussée (environ 20), ils passèrent à l'étage supérieur. Le groupe se scinda en deux : Heero et Trowa venait de trouver une boutique de sabres, Duo et Quatre dans une échoppe de sous-vêtements masculins. Duo farfouillait un peu partout et tomba sur les boxers. 

Duo : Ouais ! Des boxers !… Roooh, Heechan dans un boxer ! _Bave, bave_. Allé, j'lui en prends un ! Et même deux tient ! Et pour moi aussi ! 

Quatre en pris lui aussi, deux pour lui, et un autre plus grand que duo remarqua aussitôt. 

Duo, _sourire en coin :_ Dis-moi Quatre, il est pas un peu grand pour toi celui-là ? 

Quatre, _rougissant_ : C'est… c'est que… 

Duo : C'est pour Trowa ? 

Quatre, _lâchant dans un soupir_ : Oui ! 

Duo : Ouh que c'est mignon tout plein ! Attends, comment tu connais sa taille pour ça ? 

Quatre : Bin, c'est que… j'arrive bien à deviner les tailles, c'est à cause de mes sœurs ! 

Duo : Mais dis-moi, t'as du vachement le regarder à c't'endroit là pour ça ! ! J'te savais pas comme ça ! ! ^___________________^ 

Quatre atteignit le rouge fluo. Duo était maintenant hilare et ne put se calmer une fois arrivé à la caisse ni même après en voyant leurs amis les attendre à l'extérieur avec un grand sabre, surtout en voyant la tête de Quatre et la manière qu'il avait de cacher sous son bras le sac où le précieux objet était « dissimulé » à la vue du grand brun. [7] 

Heero : Alors, vous avez trouvé votre bonheur là dedans ? 

Duo, _sourire de trois mètres_ : Viiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! 

Heero : Bon, on va où maintenant ? 

Duo : Sais pas ! On se balade ! 

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Tout en arpentant les longs couloirs du centre commercial, Duo s'arrêtant à presque toutes les vitrines au cri de : 

Duo : Ouah ! Regarde là et là ! Et pis t'as vu ça ? ! 

Heero le suivant tant bien que mal. [8] 

Quatre marchait aux cotés de Trowa, légèrement en arrière quand soudain le blond se précipita vers une vitrine, embarquant le Français au passage, lui prenant la main sans s'en apercevoir. 

Quatre, _montrant un costume chinois du doigt_ : Là ! C'est ça que je vais offrir à Wufei ! ! J'suis sûr que ça lui irait bien, tu trouves pas ? 

Trowa : Si ! C'est tout à fait son style ! 

Quatre voulut entrer dans la boutique mais sentit alors quelque chose le retenir. Il se retourna et vit qu'il tenait la main de Trowa. Il pris alors un jolie couleur fraise des bois Trowa, quant à lui, affichait un immense sourire digne de ceux de Duo. 

Quatre : Dé…désolé ! 

Au moment où il allait retirer sa main, il sentit Trowa resserrer sa prise sur la sienne. Quatre se ressaisit rapidement et lui fit un zoli sourire et l'emmena dans la boutique avec lui. Ils en ressortirent peu après, chargés d'un nouveau paquet en plus, se tenant toujours la main. 

Duo, _papillonnant des yeux_ : Rooooh ! Trop mimiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ! ^__________^ 

Quatre et Trowa : ##^_____^##  ##^_____^## 

L'après-midi se termina 120 paquets plus tard, dont 100 pour Duo. 

Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal à caser tous les achats dans la BMW 330d noire d'Heero, étant même obligés d'encombrer une place arrière. 

Ils décidèrent de ne pas rentrer tout de suite et allèrent se balader un peu. Ils arrivèrent à un marché, avec des vendeurs en tout genre. Duo se précipita vers le camion de glace. Heero lui en offrit une à la fraise et s'en pris une au chocolat. [9] Quatre préféra une barbe à papa qu'il partagea avec Trowa. Ils passèrent alors devant un stand de bracelets, colliers, casquettes, trucs en tout genre. 

Heero : Quelque chose te plait Duo ? 

Duo : Hum… oui ! La croix là ! 

Duo désigna un collier avec une croix gothique en pendentif. 

Heero : Celle-là ? 

Duo : Vi ! 

Heero : Ok ! _Au vendeur_ : Je prends ce pendentif ! 

Duo : Hein ? Mais mais mais mais… 

Heero : Y'a pas de « mais » qui tiennent ! J'ai envie de te l'offrir donc je te l'offre ! Rapproche-toi ! 

Duo s'exécuta et Heero lui attacha le collier, prenant bien soin de faire glisser ses doigts dans son cou, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. 

A l'autre bout du stand, Quatre et Trowa observaient eux aussi la marchandise. 

Quatre : Tu as vu cette rose des sables ? ! Elle est magnifique ! 

Trowa : Pas autant que toi ! 

Quatre : ##^____^## Merci ! 

Trowa : Je te l'achète ! 

Quatre : Quoi ? Oh mais non… Ce n'est pas la peine ! 

Trowa : Mais si ! Ca me fait plaisir ! Allez, prend là ! ! 

Il déposa le précieux objet dans sa main. Quatre observa la rose des sables elle était vraiment belle. Et le fait que ce soit Trowa qui lui offre la rendait encore plus merveilleuse. Pour le remercier, Quatre fit la première chose qui lui passait à l'esprit : il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du brun. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand Trowa l'attrapa par le bras, l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa. Duo cassa l'ambiance en s'écriant à la vue des deux jeunes gens.

Duo : J'te l'avais bien dit ! Ils se sont écartés de nous pour pouvoir conclure ! Bande de petits cachottiers !!! 

Heureusement pour l'Américain qu'ils avaient déposé le sabre dans la voiture car Trowa était très, mais alors très très tenté de faire des lamelles de Duo. Il lui lança un regard noir et l'Américain se cacha derrière son japonais. 

Duo : Heero ! Retient ton pote, y veut me tuer là !! 

Heero : Duo no baka ! 

Duo: Quatre ! Contrôle ton chéri!! 

Quatre : Il a mon accord pour te trucider !! Vas-y Trowa ! Tues-le !! 

Duo : Beuuuuuh ! Vois vous êtes tous ligués contre moi ! 

Heero : Bon ! Revenons aux choses plus sérieuses ! On a tout ce qu'il faut pour l'anniv' de Wu ? 

Duo : Ah ok ! Tu te fous totalement de ce qu'il peut m'arriver! 

Heero : Mais non, je sais très bien que tu es capable de te débrouiller tout seul ! Quoique, face à Trowa, tu n'as aucune chance ! Même moi j'ai du mal à le battre. 

Duo : Et c'est censé me rassurer ? 

Quatre, _changeant de sujet_ : Et si rentrait pour finir de tout préparer ?! 

Trowa : Il a raison ! 

Heero : D'accord avec toi ! 

Duo : Bin ouais, si ça peut empêcher Trotro de me buter ! 

Heero : Alors on y va ! Au fait, on va où ? 

Duo : Chez moi ! C'est pas loin d'ici ! 

Heero : Ok ! 

Ils retournèrent donc à la voiture, Heero au volant, Duo à ses cotés et Quatre et Trowa à l'arrière, l'un à collé à l'autre en raison de la place occupée par les paquets. [10] 

Ils allèrent à l'appartement de Duo qui les fit s'installer dans le salon entre les fringues qui traînaient un peu partout. 

Duo : Faites pas gaffe au bordel ! 

Trowa : T'inquiètes ! Chez Wufei, c'est à peu près pareil ! Si Sally n'était pas là, j'te raconte même pas ! [11] 

Duo leur apporta de quoi boire. Soudain, Heero sentit un drôle de truc sous ses fesses. Il se releva légèrement, passa sa main sur la chaise et en ressortit un slip (propre). 

Heero, _lui montrant sa trouvaille_ : Euh, Duo… c'est normal ça ? 

Duo : Ah ! Il était là celui-là ! 

Il le lui pris des mains et le balança rapidement dans sa chambre. 

Trowa : J'espère que t'as pas l'intention de vivre avec lui, parce que là, t'es mal barré mon pote ! 

Heero : J'vais p'tet y renoncer finalement ! 

Duo : Quoi, quoi ?! Tu veux vivre avec moi ?! 

Quatre, _un peu mal à l'aise_ : Euh… on devait pas parler de l'anniversaire de Wufei ? 

Duo : Attends ! On verra ça après ! Je veux qu'Heero réponde à ma question ! 

Heero, _se rapprochant et lui posant un baiser sur le front_ : On parlera de tout ça plus tard, d'accord ? On a tout notre temps pour ce genre de choses ! 

Duo : D'accord ! Mais tu me promets qu'on en reparlera ! 

Heero : Promis, je veux tout autant en parler que toi, mais pour l'instant, on parle de Wuf ! 

Ils mirent donc au point les derniers préparatifs pour l'anniversaire et se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux une fois ceux-ci finis, se donnant rendez-vous le samedi d'après pour la fête. 

FIN de la quatrième partie !!!! 

Machan : A veux mon lemon entre Quatre et Trowa !! 

Babel : Pas dans la prochaine partie mais celle d'après, d'accord ?! 

Machan : Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^________________^ 

Babel : Encore un peu de patience !! ^_^ 

******************************************** 

[1] Babel : Euh… on a un scénario ou pas ?  

Machan : Mais si ! Il est simple notre scénario, on case Heero avec Duo et Trowa avec Quatre ! ! 

Babel : En gros, c'est un big get-together ! 

Machan : En gros, oui ! ^_______________^ 

Babel : ^_________________^ 

[2] Devinez qui dit ça ^__^ ^__^ 

[3] Bin vi ! Sont encore étudiants et ça coûte cher une voiture ! Quoique pour Quatre… 

[4] Dans celle d'Heero ! Trowa a une moto ! ! ^___________^ 

[5] Machan : Tain ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? Le dégel ? C'qui s'est passé la dernière fois à pas suffit ou quoi ? 

Babel : Ils sont un peu longs à la détente, c'est tout ! Faut leur laisser le temps ! ! ^______^ ^______^ 

[6] Aurait voulu être là pour voir ça ! ^___^ ^___^ 

[7] Machan : Alors là je dis ! OOC à mort ! ! ! ! 

Babel : C'est ça qui est marrant ! J'vois trop la tête de Quatre là ! 

Machan : Moi itou ! Enfin, j'vois surtout la scène quand il va le lui offrir ! ! Là, ça risque d'être drôle ! ! ^_____________________^ ^_____________________^ 

[8] Machan : Vive la migraine ce soir ! 

Babel : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ferait pas pour son Duo ! 

Machan : c'est clair ! 

Ensemble : c'est mimiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ! ^___________^ ^_____________^ 

[9] Référence à la fic de Gilby, La glace au chocolat. Elle est vachement bien cette fic ! Allez la lire ! 

[10] De toutes façons, avec ou sans les paquets, ils se seraient quand même collés ! ^________^ 

[11] Babel : Euh… y'a Sally chez Feyou ?  ?__?  

Machan: Bah, elle passe de temps en temps quoi ! 

Babel : Et toi, tu ranges sa maison quand tu vas chez quelqu'un ? 

Machan : Bah, si tu te casses la gueule à chaque pas, tu finis par ranger ! ^__________^ 


	5. Alcool et hormones, pas toujours bon mén...

**Auteuses **: Machan (Machan721065499@aol.com) et Babel (isabelle_potier@yahoo.fr) 

**Titre **: SEXY NightClub 

**Genre **: Yaoi, OOC à mort, AU, Portnaouak, Délire, délire, délire et je vous l'ai déjà dit ou pas ? Délire !!!!!!! A ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux ! **lime** et **LEMON** (Babel : C'est mon mien ! C'est moi qui l'ai écrit toute seule ! ^_____^) 

**Couples **: On a décidé de changer au dernier moment alors ça va devenir du 1+3+1 et du 2+4+2 !!!!!!! Eurk, non, on peut pas faire ça, on va pas changer !!!!! On les aime trop pour ça !!!!!! Avec nous, ça sera toujours du 1+2+1(enfin là, c'est du 1X2) et du 3+4+3 !!!!!!!!! A vi, y'a aussi du 5+Sally là !! J'avais oublié !! ^_^ 

**Disclamer **: Ca y est avec Marie on a envoyé les papiers à leurs propriétaires !!!!! Des demandes d'adoption bien remplies et tout et tout !!!!!! On attend la réponse maintenant !!!!!!!! ^_____^ 

SEXY NightClub 

**5ème Partie** : Alcool et hormones, pas toujours bon ménage !!!! ^_____^ 

Le samedi soir suivant, dans la boite. 

Quatre, Duo et Heero étaient au bar en train de discuter avec Wufei (enfin, Duo racontait sa vie) quand Wufei posa une question. 

Wufei, _se tournant vers Quatre_ : Au fait ! Il est où Trowa ? 

Quatre allait répondre quand d'un seul coup les lumières s'éteignirent et la musique s'arrêta. Quatre grands spots illuminèrent alors la scène, laissant apparaître Trowa, un micro en main. [1] 

Trowa : je vous demande quelques minutes d'attention s'il vous plait ! 

Toute la salle se tue. [2] 

Trowa : Merci ! Je voudrais que vous fassiez une ovation à notre barman préféré Wufei Chang dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui !! 

Wufei, _mort de gène_ : Qu… que.. quoi ?!! O_____o  

Duo, _braillant _: JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE… 

Tout le monde reprit en cœur la chanson. Wufei tenta désespérément de se planquer sous son bar mais Heero le rattrapa par le col en lui disant : 

Heero : Attends ! T'as pas vu le meilleur !! 

Sally sortit alors des coulisses de derrière la scène avec un énorme gâteau sur roulettes [3]. 

Wufei : ??????? #O__o# 

Sally portait une courte jupe bleu océan fendue d'un coté avec des brettelles fines et un zouli décolleté. 

Heero, avec l'aide de Quatre, força Wufei à sortir de derrière son bar et le placèrent devant Sally. 

Sally, _sourire aguicheur_ : Joyeux anniversaire Wufei ! 

Elle lui tendit son cadeau. Wufei s'empressa de l'ouvrir et découvrit un superbe livre ancien sur les mythologies chinoises. 

Wufei : Je ne sais comment te remercier ! Je… ça y est, j'ai trouvé ! 

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa. 

Duo : Eh attend ! On a aussi les notre ! 

Heero : Et évites de nous remercier de la même façon, s'te plait ! 

Wufei rougit monstrueusement. 

Duo, tout content, l'agressa à moitié et faillit lui mettre le paquet dans l'œil. [4] 

Duo : Tiens, tiens, tiens !! Ouvre-le ! Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire ! Et en plus, c'est utile !! ^___________________________________^ 

Wufei l'ouvrit (le paquet !!) et vit le livre du Kama-Sutra. 

Duo : C'est la version illustrée en plus ! J'ai eut trop de mal à l'trouver !! 

Wufei, _cri d'agonie _: Duuuuuuuuuuuoooooooooo !! X________X 

Heero, _lui tendant son cadeau_ : Bon, pour relever un peu le niveau ! C'est de la part de Trowa et moi ! 

Trowa les avait rejoins et s'était placé aux cotés de Quatre. Wufei dépaqueta le cadeau et ouvrit de grands pleins d'étoiles en openant [5] le coffret, dévoilant un somptueux sabre. 

Wufei : Trop fooooooooort ! Merci les mecs ! 

Quatre : Tiens ! Ca sera encore mieux avec ça ! ^_______________^ 

Il déballa le costume et émit un long sifflement d'admiration. 

Wufei : Wooooooaaaaaaaah ! La classe ! Merci Choupinet ! ^_________________^ 

Duo : Eh, il m'pique mes répliques !! 

Heero : Pas grave Duo ! T'en retrouveras d'autres !! 

Duo : T'inquiètes, j'vais pas déprimer pour si peu ! En plus, ce soir, c'est la fêêêêêêêête !!!!! 

Et maintenant, musique à donf ! 

Duo entraîna Heero sur la piste, vite suivit par Quatre et Trowa. Wufei tenta une retraite stratégique derrière son bar mais se fut sans compter sur Sally. 

Sally : Non non non non non ! Tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! Allez vient ! 

Elle le prit par le bras et l'embarqua au milieu des danseurs.

Et là, enchaînement de macarena, mambo, salsa et de toute autre danse d'été, bref de tout ce qu'il faut pour être collé l'un à l'autre. 

Quand arriva enfin ce que tout le monde attendait si impatiemment. 

Duo : Un sloooooooooooooooooooooooow !!!!!!!!! 

Il se colla encore plus à Heero (On se demande encore comment ^___^), déposa sa tête sur son épaule et ils se laissèrent entraîner par la musique, souhaitant qu'elle ne se finisse jamais tellement ils étaient bien. 

Quatre, quant à lui, pouvait entendre les battements du cœur de son mamour qui résonnaient en accord avec les siens. 

Mais tous les bons moments ont une fin et la musique douce fut remplacée par de la techno, musique ne les intéressant pas du tout. Ils allèrent donc au bar où Wufei avait repris ses quartiers. 

Duo, _se mettant debout sur le bar_ : Siou plait ! Trois millièmes de s'conde d'attention ! [6] Vu que c'est l'anni de Wufi aujourd'hui… oh putain, j'fais des rimes en plus… Tournée générale gratos !! Alleeeeeeez !!!! 

Un gigantesque mouvement de foule se dirigea vers l'antre de Wufei. 

Wufei : Maxweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell !!!!!! 

Duo : Tu veux me servir en premier ? O_o Comme c'est gentil !!! ^______________^ 

Wufei : X___X 

Et tel un pro, Wufei prépara toutes les boissons possibles et imaginables, les faisant glisser sur le comptoir au hasard balthazar du premier qui pouvait l'attraper au vol. 

Duo se changea façon Ursula dans La Petite Sirène, c'est à dire en pieuvre choppant tous les verres qui avaient le malheur d'être à sa portée. 

Heero : O___o Comment qui fait ? 

Quatre : Des années d'entraînement intensif et c'est bon ! X___X [7] 

Duo, _entre deux prises de catch sur les verres_ : Eh ! Me laissez pas tout seul ! 

Heero : Tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul ! 

Duo : Vi, mais Quatre arrive à me faire de la concurrence quand il s'y met !!! ^___________^ 

Trowa : O______o ??????? Qué qui dit là ? 

Duo : Allez ! On fait le concours de celui qui en boit le plus !! 

Trowa : Non merci ! Je conduis ! 

Heero : Moi itou ! 

Duo : Alors j'peux me bourrer la gueule vu que tu me ramènes ? 

Heero : Tant que tu dégueules pas dans la voiture ! 

Duo : Quatre ? Tu veux bien être mon pote de beuverie ce soir ? 

Quatre : Bah, c'est que… 

Duo : Allez, fais pas ton timide et viens boire un petit coup avec moi ! Faut pas gâcher tous les verres que j'ai réussis à attraper ! 

Sur ce, il attrapa le petit blond par le bras, l'étala sur le comptoir, lui mit un entonnoir (gentiment prêté par Wuf) dans la bouche et commença à y verser tous les contenues des verres qu'il avait réussis à accaparer, s'en buvant un sur deux à chaque tournée. 

Mais le temps que Trowa réussisse à sauver son Quatre de la prise réléanesque de Duo qui s'était un peu desserrée, l'alcool aidant, l'Arabe était déjà plus qu'éméché. En effet, son sourire niais et son oeil vif (humour ! ^__^) ne pouvait laisser douter de son état. Pensée confirmée par sa démarche déjà plus qu'hésitante, de gauche à droite, d'avant en arrière, parfois faisant des petits cercles. 

Et dix minutes plus tard, Duo et Quatre avaient pris possession du micro de la scène et passaient en revu tout leur répertoire de chansons paillardes. Et faut dire, qu'à part les paroles et quelques tangages dus à l'alcool, manquant de se ramasser une centaine de fois en deux minutes, ils chantaient plutôt bien ! 

3 heures plus tard, Heero et Trowa se décidèrent enfin à mettre fin au "massacre" en récupérant leurs mamours et les ramener chez eux. [8] Au début, Duo suivait à peu près bien Heero sur le chemin vers la voiture mais au bout du troisième viandage de natté, le japonais réussi à le convaincre de se laisser porter sur son dos. De leur coté, Trowa portait Quatre dans ses bras depuis longtemps, le blond étant parfaitement incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Arrivé à leurs véhicules respectifs [9], Heero n'eut aucun mal à caser l'Américain sur le siège passager mais se fut une autre paire de manches pour le français. Après quelques essais infructueux pour faire tenir le blond sur la moto s'étant soldés par quelques chutes, Trowa finit par le coller contre sa poitrine et le coincer entre ses deux bras, ce que le petit apprécia beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup (enfin, pour ce qui lui restait de conscience ! ^__^). Le trajet jusque chez les deux zigotos se passa sans trop de mal, Quatre sommeillant à moitié dans les bras de Trowa, un sourire bienheureux sur les lèvres, Duo s'étant, lui, carrément endormi. 

Une fois arrivé à l'appartement du blond,[10] Trowa fut bien embêté avec la porte fermée et l'Arabe à moitié dans les vapes. [11] 

Trowa, _secouant légèrement le blond dans ses bras_ : Euh Quatre ? Sont où tes clés ? 

Quatre : Poche arrière pantalon. 

Trowa_, pensant_ : D'accord, dans la poche arrière de son pantalon ! Quoi ?! *__* POCHE ARRIERE PANTALON !!!!! #########O___o########### 

Chtite explication : 

Euhm, c'est-à-dire que Quatre porte un pantalon que l'on peut qualifier de… euhm, disons de… très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très moulant !!!!!! 

Fin de la chtite explication. 

Trowa, _inspirant profondément et pesant_ : Bon, on se calme ! ne pas le violer dans le couloir Trowa, ne pas le violer ! 

Il relâcha sa prise sur le blond pour pouvoir atteindre sa poche. Sa main arrivait tremblante vers cette ouverture quand l'Arabe s'écroula. Par réflexe, Trowa le maintint, d'une part par le bras qu'il avait laissé autour de sa taille, et de l'autre, le retenant par les fesses. 

Trowa : ##O__o## Dé… désolé ! 

Quatre : Mais y'a pas de mal ! 

Quatre posa ses mains sur le postérieur du grand brun et le rapprocha de lui. 

Trowa : Euh Quatre ? 

Quatre : Viii ? ^____^ 

Trowa : J'te signale que t'es bourré là et que tu risques de regretter tes gestes ! 

Quatre : Mais non ! 

Dans un élan d'énergie, Sans doute du à la testostérone, l'Arabe pris ses clés et se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte, entraînant l'européen juste derrière lui. 

Ils allèrent aussitôt direction la chambre. Quatre poussa Trowa sur le lit. Celui-ci était trop surpris pour réagir. Le blond se mit à califourchon au-dessus de lui et commença à l'embrasser, d'abord sur les lèvres, puis passant au cou, faisant glisser ses mains sous son T-shirt. Le brun sentit soudain son compagnon arrêter ses mouvements et s'écrouler sur lui. Il s'était endormi. 

Trowa : Euh… Quatre ? 

Quatre : RRRONZZZZZZZZZZZZ ! 

Trowa, _tout bas_ : Okaaaaaayyyyyy !! Y m'chauffe et après il s'endort ! X_____X Y'a qu'à moi qu'ça pouvait arriver évidemment ! _Pensant_ : Bon, j'fais quoi maintenant ?! Je reste où j'me casse ? 

Il choisit la deuxième solution et commença à se relever quand deux bras l'entourèrent. 

Trowa_, pensant_ : Merdum ! Si je bouge, j'le réveille ! [12] 

Réflexion faite, il restera dormir ici cette nuit. 

2 étages plus bas [13] 

Heero essaya tant bien que mal d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement de Duo, se battant avec la clé ne voulant pas entrer dans la serrure tout en tentant d'empêcher le natté accroché autour de son cou d'aller dire bonjour au sol. Il finit par y arriver et l'ouvrit furieusement, la refermant tout aussi rageusement d'un coup de pied. Il traîna son fardeau jusque dans la chambre où il le déposa sur le lit. Il lui enleva ses chaussures et son manteau pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise et le coucha sous les couvertures. Il allait partir quand il entendit Duo parler dans son sommeil. Curieux, il s'approcha et se pencha au-dessus de lui pour entendre ce qu'il disait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'Américain lui inflige sa fameuse prise Koala et l'attrape pour le serrer contre lui. Malgré ça, le natté continua à parler doucement et là où il était Heero put entendre distinctement ses paroles. 

Duo_, toujours endormi_ : je t'aime, Heero oui, je t'aime ! 

Heero s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Ils étaient bien ensemble mais ils ne s'étaient encore jamais  dit qu'ils s'aimaient. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Duo l'aime au point d'en parler dans son sommeil ! Il ne savait pas comment réagir et finit par se décider à ne rien dire et laisser l'Américain dormir tranquille. Il essaya de se lever mais la prise de Duo était trop forte et il ne fit que retomber dans ses bras qui se resserrèrent encore plus autour de lui. Il réfléchit quelques minutes et se dit que finalement il y avait pire comme situation que de devoir dormir dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il enleva alors ses chaussures comme il le pouvait, se blottit dans l'étreinte de son amour et s'endormit en souriant. 

Le lendemain, quand Duo ouvrit les yeux, ce ne fut que pour sentir sa tête sur le point d'exploser et les refermer aussitôt.  

Duo, _pensant_ : Aoutch ! C'est décidé, plus de tequila après avoir pris trois whiskies coca ! 

Il pris alors conscience d'un poids assez anormal sur sa poitrine. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux et put voir une masse de cheveux sombres s'étaler sur lui. Heero avait dormi avec lui ! Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Il ne se souvenait de rien ! Il n'avait quand même pas… Cette pensée le réveilla complètement, lui faisant oublier son mal de crâne par la même occasion. 

Duo, _toujours pensant_ : Ah non, c'est pas juste si on l'a fait et que je m'en souvienne plus ! 

Son esprit se rappela alors à lui et lui fit remarquer qu'ils portaient encore tous deux leurs vêtements. Son soulagement fut extrême et il se permit alors à contempler le brun toujours endormi dans ses bras. Il était magnifique et semblait si innocent, endormi ainsi, sa bouche entrouverte semblant appeler les baisers. Il ne résista pas longtemps à cette vision et se pencha vers son mamour. Il l'embrassa doucement, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Mais la main se levant et se posant derrière sa tête pour le rapprocher lui indiqua que ses efforts ont été vains. La langue d'Heero caressa alors ses lèvres pour lui demander l'accès de sa bouche. Qu'il lui donna aussitôt. La langue entra alors et explora les moindres recoins de sa bouche, le faisant frissonner à chaque toucher, et batailla un peu avec la sienne avant de lui laisser le passage à son tour dans sa bouche. Duo ne refusa pas l'invitation et se fit un plaisir de rendre la pareille à son amant. Ce baiser le laissa tous les deux à bout de souffle et ils se séparèrent quelques peu, se dévorant l'un l'autre des yeux. 

Duo : Désolé si je t'ai réveillé ! 

Heero, _souriant_ : C'est pas grave, des réveils comme ça, j'en veux bien tous les jours ! 

Duo se mit à sourire à son tour. Avec les mèches folles, s'échappant de sa tresse à moitié défaite, entourant son visage et sa chemise ouverte laissant apparaître  ses épaules, il était vraiment à croquer. Ce qu'Heero s'empressa de faire. Il se rapprocha de lui et lui mordilla le cou.

Duo : Heero ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? 

Heero, _relevant la tête et lui murmurant à l'oreille_ : Je t'aime Duo et je vais te montrer à quel point ! 

Il lécha alors le lobe de l'oreille de l'américain, lui arrachant un petit cri où se mêlait surprise et plaisir puis redescendit au niveau du cou dont il suça la peau délicate tout en la mordillant, laissant ainsi sa marque. 

De leur coté, ses mains n'étaient pas en reste et exploraient le corps maintenant offert de son amant, glissant depuis les cotes jusqu'à ses anches puis remontant titiller les deux boutons de chair qui durcirent au contact. La bouche d'Heero les rejoignit et traça de longues arabesques compliquées sur le torse du natté.

Duo n'arrivait plus à penser, submergé par toutes ces sensations, mais il savait qu'il voulait une chose : être débarrassé de toutes ces barrières de vêtements qui l'empêchaient de sentir toute la peau de son amant contre la sienne. Il souleva alors quelque peu Heero, le stoppant dans sa tache plus qu'intéressante, qui lui lança un regard interloqué. Quand l'Américain commença à lui enlever son pull, il comprit direct pourquoi il l'avait arrêté et l'aida à les déshabiller. Bien vite, les derniers habits se retrouvèrent par terre et Duo se colla tout contre son amant, laissant ses mains caresser son dos musclé. Celles du japonais reprirent là où elles en étaient, pouvant maintenant enfin descendre plus bas, ce qu'elles firent à merveille pendant que sa bouche étouffait les cris de plaisir de Duo en un baiser passionné. 

L'asiatique laissa alors sa bouche glisser doucement le long du corps de son amour, sa langue laissant des sillons enflammés sur la peau du natté tout du long de son passage. Bientôt la bouche rejoignit les mains et Duo hoqueta de plaisir quand la langue du japonais parcourut son sexe dressé. Heero titilla un peu son amant en déposant quelques baisers et léchouilles sur la hampe de chair quand il sentit deux mains se poser à l'arrière de sa tête, lui signifiant ainsi que son américain en voulait plus. Il décida alors d'accéder à sa requête et le pris entièrement dans sa bouche pour entamer un long mouvement de va-et-vient. Duo cria de jouissance et accentua la pression de ses mains pour que son japonais accélère sa cadence. Son plaisir devenait de plus en plus fort et assez vite une vague de chaleur plus vive que les autres le traversa et il se répandit dans la bouche d'Heero en criant son nom. Le brun releva alors la tête, se léchant sensuellement les lèvres, et leurs regards se croisèrent, l'un comme l'autre embrumés de désir. 

Heero présenta ses doigts à Duo qui s'empressa de les prendre en bouche et de les humecter abondamment. L'asiatique récupéra alors sa main et l'approcha de l'intimité de son amant. Il y inséra d'abord un doigt, s'attirant un petit cri de douleur de la part du natté qu'il lui fit vite oublier en reprenant son action sur sa virilité de nouveau en érection. Le premier doigt fut vite rejoint par un deuxième puis un troisième, faisant ondoyer Duo de plaisir, partagé entre les deux influences de son amant. 

Heero finit par retirer ses doigts mais ne laissa pas à l'américain le temps de crier sa frustration en les remplaçant immédiatement par son membre brûlant qui commençait à le faire souffrir de plaisir. Il entama alors un rythme assez lent qui s'accéléra de plus en plus à mesure que leur plaisir augmentait. Leurs cris de jouissance résonnaient dans la chambre, ceux de Duo se faisant hurlements quand il se répandit à nouveau entre eux. Heero, sentant son amant se contracter autour de lui, ne put se retenir encore très longtemps et se libéra en lui en hurlant son nom.

Il se retira alors de Duo et se blottit dans ses bras. Il était envahi d'un sentiment de plénitude totale et commençait à s'endormir quand la voix de l'américain le sortit de sa torpeur. 

Duo : Heechan ? 

Heero : Hum ? Kekiya ? 

Duo : J'ai faim ! 

Cette affirmation surpris Heero et le réveilla totalement. Cette phrase semblait si incongrue après ce qu'ils venaient de faire qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire. 

Duo : Eh ! Te moques pas de moi ! J'ai pas l'habitude de faire du sport avant d'avoir pris mon p'tit dèj ! 

Le rire d'Heero redoubla encore. 

Heero : Je ne me moque pas de toi ! C'est juste que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça ! 

Duo, _tirant malicieusement la langue_ : Je m'en doute, mais ça change rien au fait que je meurs de faim ! 

Il se leva alors et se précipita hors de la chambre. 

Heero : Attends ! Tu pourrais t'habiller au moins ! _Poussant un gros soupir : Tu es vraiment incorrigible et tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête… mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime ! _

Il se leva alors à son tour, enfila un caleçon et alla rejoindre son aimé dans la cuisine, non sans avoir oublié de prendre des sous-vêtements pour le jeune homme qui se baladait en tenue d'Adam dans l'appartement. 

FIN de la cinquième partie. A suivre… (Plus qu'une partie après !!!!! ^________^) 

Machan : Ouaich ! Et une autre partie de finie, une ! Y'a même un lemon de casé ! Beuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! C'est même pas le mien en plus ! X______X 

Babel : Ouuuuuuuaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiis ! Mon premier lemon yaoi !! J'ai réussit à le faire !!!!!!!! ^__________________________________________________^ 

Machan : Faut dire qu'il était déjà fait avant qu'on écrive cette partie de toutes façons ! X___X 

Babel : Bouais ! T'as déjà écrit écrit le tien aussi alors qu'il apparaît que dans la prochaine partie ! 

Machan : C'est clair ! Mais bon, j'étais trop pressée de le faire ! ^_____________________^ 

Babel : X______X  ^____________________^ 

[1] Babel : Quand on parle du loup… 

Machan : Roooh, Babel ! J'te savais pas comme ça !!! 

Babel : Hein ? ?_ ? _Tiltant enfin_ : Mais je pensais pas à ça !!!!! C'est toi la perverse !!! 

Machan : Tu peux parler ! Qui c'est qui a des dessins lemon dans son ordi ? 

Babel : ###-_-### Mouais, bon, j'ai rien dit ! 

[2] Machan : Sont pas morts ! Non, non, non !! 

Babel : Ouais ! Suicide collectif !! ^____________________^ 

Machan : X______X   

[3] Enfin supporté sur un chariot à roulettes !! ^___^ ^___^ 

[4] Machan : Comme le smarties !! ^___________________________^ 

Babel : Si vous comprenez pas, c'est pas grave ! Private joke !! 

Machan : C'est dans une autre histoire que j'ai écrite mais elle est pas encore sur l'inter vu le nombre de pages ! Et elle est pas encore finie !! X__X 

Babel : Si t'arrives à la finir un jour !! -_- 

[5] Ou comment inventer des mots pour ne pas faire de répétition !!! ^_______^ ^_______^ 

[6] Babel : Tu veux vraiment le placer ton trois millième de s'conde toi ! 

Machan : Bah quoi ! Ca l'fait non ? ^______________^ 

Babel : X____X 

[7] Babel : Duo et l'alcool une grande histoire d'amour ! ^________^ 

[8] Babel : Ils ont fait quoi Heechan et Tro pendant trois heures ? 

Machan : Bah, ils ont bavé ! 

Babel : ?__ ? 

Machan : Imagine Quatre et Duo en train de danser plus que sensuellement sur la scène tout en chantant ! 

Babel : Ok, je comprends là ! Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave !! 

[9] Voiture pour Heero et moto pour Trowa, pour ceux qui ont oublié. 

[10] Machan : Trowa défonça la porte à coup de tronçonneuse !! ^____^ 

Babel : Non, non, non et non ! 

Machan : Bah quoi ? Tu veux pas de ma tronçonneuse ? é_è 

Babel : Pas vraiment ! -_- 

[11] Machan : récupérant doucement mais sûrement !! ^______________^ 

[12] Machan : Mouais ! La bonne excuse pour rester avec lui, hein ?!! 

Babel : C'est vrai ça, il peut le dire qu'il veut rester, c'est pas ça qui va nous choquer !! ^___^ 

[13] Babel : A sait plus si on l'a mis, mais Duo et Quatre habite dans le même immeuble. Quatre vivant juste deux étages au-dessus de l'appart de Duo. 


	6. C’est la fin, tout finit bien !

**Auteuses** : Machan (Machan721065499@aol.com) et Babel (isabelle_potier@yahoo.fr) 

**Titre **: SEXY NightClub

**Genre**: Yaoi, OOC, AU, Déliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^____________^ et **LEMON** (Babel : Là, c'est celui de Machan, moi, j'y suis pour rien ! ^__^) 

**Couples **: Ca y est, c'est enfin du 1X2 et du 3X4 !!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Disclamer **: Beuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !!!!!!!!! Ouuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiin ! _ _ On a reçu la réponse et ils ont pas voulu qu'on les adopte !!!!!!! Méchants ! 

SEXY NightClub 

**6ème et dernière Partie** : C'est la fin, tout finit bien !!!!  ^________________________^ 

Profitant qu'Heero était encore sous la douche, Duo décida de rendre une petite visite à son meilleur pote pour lui raconter sa matinée dans les moindres détails. Sans prendre la peine de s'habiller avec plus de vêtements que ceux qu'Heero lui avait amenés, il monta deux étages et fut surpris de voir toutes les lumières de l'appartement de Quatre éteintes quand il entra. [1] Son ami devait encore dormir. Un sourire Shinigami éclaira alors son visage et il avança lentement vers la chambre. Arrivé devant la porte, il pris une grande inspiration. 

Duo, _démolissant à moitié la porte en l'ouvrant_ : BANZAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Par pur réflexe, Trowa se leva d'un bond du lit, attrapa le natté par le cou, le décolla du sol et le plaqua contre le mur. 

Tout cela sans même avoir ouvert les yeux. 

Quatre, _commençant à émerger_ : Trowa ? Duo ? Qué que vous faites ? Pourquoi t'es tout bleu Dudu ? 

Le Français ouvrit brusquement les yeux et aperçut la zolie couleur indigo de son ami. Il relâcha sa prise, l'Américain s'écroulant alors sur sol, reprenant son souffle avec beaucoup de mal. 

Duo : Assassin ! 

Trowa : Scuse-moi ! Pur réflexe ! 

Quatre : Désolé ! On t'a pas entendu frapper ! 

Duo : Normal, j'ai ni sonné, ni frappé à la porte ! 

Et un Duo à la limite d'être découpé en petits morceaux par Trowa et sa tronçonneuse. [2] 

Duo, _ne tenant pas compte du regard plus que meurtrier que lui lançait le français_ : Bah, moi qui venait t'annoncer un scoop, il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à l'avoir fait ! Voyant qu'ils portaient toujours leurs vêtements : Mais je me demande quand même comment vous avez pu le faire tout habillés ?! ^_______________^ 

Quatre : Duuuuuuuuuuuuuoooooooooooooo ! On a rien fait ! 

Trowa, _regard à Quatre_ : C'est pas qu'j'aurais pas voulu mais l'alcool a été le plus fort… 

Duo, _l'air de pas y toucher_ : C'est-à-dire ? 

Trowa : Disons que… ça avait plutôt bien commencé mais il s'est endormi en cours de route. 

Quatre : Mais de quoi vous parl… Ah ? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! je veux mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir ! 

Trowa : Pas avant qu'on l'ait fait ! 

Et un Quatre bien mûr, un ! 

Heureusement pour lui, Heero arriva juste à ce moment pour le sortir de cette situation. 

Heero : Duo n'avait pas bien fermé la porte alors je suis rentré, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? 

Duo, _se jetant à son cou_ : Hee-chan ! Tu sais qu't'es beau les cheveux mouillés ! En fait, il s'est rien passé, Quatre s'est endormi ! 

Heero, _levant un sourcil interrogateur_ : Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? 

Trowa : ne fais pas attention, c'est pas très important ! on t'expliquera plus tard ! 

Heero : Si tu l'dis ! [3] 

En début d'après-midi, Trowa raconta à Heero son occasion manqué pendant que Duo, qui s'était habillé plus décemment [4], racontait avec moult détails ce qui s'était passé ce matin à Quatre, le faisant monstrueusement rougir, surtout quand il lui demandait quand est-ce qu'il compterait en faire autant et que niveau performance, ils devraient se surpasser pour les battre, surtout qu'ils avaient encore tout le temps pour s'améliorer. 

Tout au long de la journée, Trowa ne fit qu'allumer notre petit Quatre, étant toujours collé à lui (au sens propre du terme), laissant traîner ses mains un peu partout (vous voyez ce qu'on veut dire ! ^_____^ Non, Trowa ne s'intéresse pas aux meubles ! _) et ne manquant aucune occasion de l'embrasser. 

Duo, ayant remarqué le manège du grand brun, décida de partir un peu  plus tôt que prévu, prétextant une course à faire te embarquant son mamour avec lui. 

Quatre : Bon, bah, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? 

Trowa : Bah j'ai bien une petite idée mais… 

Quatre : Vas-y, propose ! 

Trowa se pencha alors vers lui et l'embrassa. 

Trowa : Ca te va ça ? 

Quatre : Oh que oui !! ^____________^ 

Tout en l'embrassant de plus en plus passionnément, fougueusement, le français l'entraîna peu à peu dans sa chambre. Il referma la porte et le poussa vers le lit deux places sur lequel il l'allongea, se couchant sur lui. Ne lâchant pas ses lèvres une seule seconde, bataillant dur avec sa langue, il retira la chemise de son pantalon, faisant glisser ses longs doigts fins sur son torse musclé à la peau incroyablement douce. 

Trowa : Attends, tu es sûr que… tu veux le faire ? 

Quatre : Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? Pas toi ? 

Trowa : Oh que si ! 

Quatre : Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ! 

Trowa n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le blond scella ses lèvres avec les siennes, ses mains se glissant sous son maillot sur son dos. Quatre s'amusa à suivre le sillon de sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts, provoquant de multiples frissons chez son partenaire. Trowa déboutonna la chemise de Quatre, lentement, entraînant des protestations du blond qui voulait qu'il se dépêche. Mais il ne l'écouta pas et continua sa douce torture qui ne faisait qu'augmenter le désir de l'autre qu'il sentait si bien au niveau de son bassin. Il lui enleva la chemise, l'embrassa puis descendit au fur et à mesure, passant par le cou qu'il dévora presque, puis le torse dont il titilla les petites boules de chair rendues dures par l'excitation. Sa bouche laissa une longue traînée humide sur son ventre. Il s'approcha alors du nombril. Il s'amusa à y passer sa langue, faisant se tordre de plaisir son partenaire qui serrait les draps de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier commençait à craquer sous le jeu si… excitant du grand brun. Il renversa alors les positions et se trouva assit sur son ventre. Il lui ôta aussitôt la chemise et passa ses mains sur ce torse offert. Trowa frémissait de plaisir sous les caresses de son partenaire. Apparemment, il avait le don de trouver ses zones sensibles et il s'averra qu'il en avait une multitude. Tout en baladant ses mains sur son corps, Quatre remua du bassin dans un mouvement de va-et-vient. Trowa avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Sentant son coéquipier à point, le blond commença à lui ôter son pantalon puis son boxer qui allait avoir du mal à être moulant désormais. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps d'admirer ce corps parfait allongé sous lui. Il le désirait de plus en plus. Ne le faisant pas attendre plus longtemps, il l'embrassa de nouveau, tout en saisissant d'une main son sexe dressé par l'érection. Il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient, comme il l'avait fait un peu avant avec son bassin, faisant se cambrer le français et lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Il délaissa ses lèvres et embrassa le bout du gland, excitant de plus en plus son partenaire qui avait la vision brouillée tellement le plaisir était immense. Puis, d'un coup, il mit son sexe dans sa bouche, arrachant un cri de surprise à son amant. Il lécha dans tous les sens. Trowa posa ses mains sur la tête blonde et lui tint fermement les cheveux, se cambrant et ainsi faisant entrer de plus en plus son sexe dans sa bouche. N'en pouvant plus, il se libéra une première fois. Quatre retira sa bouche, essuya ses lèvres et l'embrassa. 

D'un coup de rein, Trowa se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Il lui retira aussitôt le pantalon et le slip. Il lui écarta les jambes et humecta l'entrée jusqu'ici inviolée et brûlante de plaisir et da désir. Quatre comprit ce qu'il voulait faire quand il lui mit ses doigts dans sa bouche. Il les lécha allègrement, le faisant râler quand il les retira. Puis, le blond sentit un premier doigt entrer à l'intérieur de lui. Il hoqueta sous le coup. Il ne put retenir un gémissement à l'entrée du deuxième et un cri au troisième. Trowa les remua quelques instants puis les retira. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes et se plaça juste devant l'entrée. Il lui souleva légèrement le bassin et y pénétra son sexe gonflé. Quatre gémit au début de douleur. Le brun ne fit aucun mouvement au début, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en lui. Puis il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient, au début doux et lent qui se fit petit à petit plus sauvage et rapide, le faisant jouir de plaisir. Ils se libérèrent tous deux en même temps, répandant la substance visqueuse entre eux. Trowa se retira et s'écroula sur son amant qui le serra contre lui. Ils s'endormirent peu après tendrement enlacés. 

Le lendemain matin, Duo réitéra son entrée fracassante. Mais cette fois ci, nos deux compères n'étaient pas habillés. Ce que Duo s'empressa de vérifier en soulevant les draps. 

Duo : Je le savais, je le savais ! A Heero qui venait de passer la tête par la porte : J'te l'avais bien dit qu'ils concluraient ce soir ! 

Trowa, _récupérant les draps et les remettant sur eux_ : La prochaine fois, ferma la porte à clefs ! 

Quatre, _tout sourire_ : La prochaine fois, laisse-moi le temps de le faire ! 

FIN  (eh vi, c'est vraiment fini !!!!!!! ^___________^) 

Machan : J'ai réussi à mettre mon lemon ! Sautillant partout : Y'a mon lemon ! y'a mon lemon ! y'a mon lemon ! 

Babel :On a finit par la finir ! On a finit cette histoire ! 6 parties ! Dire qu'on voulait en faire une courte ! -_- 

Machan : bah quoi ? Elle est courte celle-là encore ! 

Babel :C'est vrai que comparée aux tiennes, elle paraît courte ! 

Machan : Ca c'est clair… 

Babel, _aux lecteurs_ : N'hésitez pas à nous écrire pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! 

Machan : Ouais, ça fait toujours plaisir ! 

Babel : En espérant que vous avez autant pris de plaisir à la lire que nous à l'écrire, Salut ! A la prochaine fanfic ! 

[1] Duo, sonner ou frapper à la porte ? Connaît pas !!! ^__________^

[2] Machan : Je l'ai placééééééééééeuh ! ^________________________________________^ 

Babel : Encore ? Mais jamais tu t'arrêtes ?! X_____X 

[3] Machan : bilan des courses : Quatre est toujours dans le lit ! Trowa est à moitié dénudé ! Duo est en caleçon ! Et Heero est tout propre et sent bon ! 

Babel : Et c'est le seul à être vraiment habillé ! Dommage ! __ 

[4] Seulement parce qu'Heero le lui avait demandé !! ^______________^ 


End file.
